Evolution
by TheXReaper
Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo’s mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.
1. Hollowed Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Evolution

Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo's mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.

"Hello"- Talking

'_Hello'_- Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**-Yelling

"**Hello"**- Grand Fisher Talking

'_**Hello'**_- Grand Fisher Thinking

Chapter 1:

Hollowed Out

**RING. RING. RING.** Click.

The sound of the alarm had scared her awake. _'I'd better make sure to lower the volume on that thing.'_ The girl thought sadly. What was the use getting up in the morning? There was nothing for her in this world anyway. Shaking the pessimistic thoughts away, she sluggishly got up from her bed and moved toward the shower. She was average size for a nine year old. She was about four feet tall, give or take a few inches. Her face was cutesy, yet elegant. She would grow into a beautiful woman, and very well shaped by the slight increase in size in her hip and chest area. Her big brother had explained everything to her already; sex, puberty, she knew about it all. Despite her blooming beauty, and body, her most striking features were her hair and eyes. Her hair was medium-length; it fell to the middle of her back, in the process of growing out. But the oddest thing about her hair was that it was _orange_. Not fluorescent orange but a darker shade. It suited her beautifully. Her eyes were large and expressive, still the eyes of a child. But they looked on with experience; there were no child-like fantasies, or wonder. They were the eyes of someone who had lost everything. They were a deep grey-blue shade, very enticing eyes. This Was Inoue Orihime.

_'Sora-nii-chan…'_ As she rinsed her body of soap and grime, her thoughts drifted to her brother. It's been two months since he passed away, taken from her in a horrible traffic accident. She didn't blame the other driver, it was an accident that could have happened to anyone, and her brother was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Orihime stepped out of the shower, toweled herself thoroughly **(A/N: she's just drying herself you pervs. She's still only nine!)**, and quickly got dressed. Her school uniform consisted of a grey skirt that ended about mid-thigh, and a white button up blouse.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

She looked out the window, to see cloudy skies, thunder and lightning. _'Rain?'_ It really did look like it would rain today with the clouds and lightning. The clouds were the darkest she'd ever seen. It gave her an ominous feeling. _'Oh well', _she thought_, 'I'd best not be late.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After getting her jacket and leaving for school Orihime's thoughts became morbid and pessimistic, thinking about her brother's death. Today was the anniversary. So after a boring day in school she left for a flower shop in the rain. It came down hard. Almost hail-like. _'I wonder if heaven feels sad for me too?'_ She wondered briefly. She shook the thought away as the store clerk handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you very much!" Orihime thanked the clerk.

"Oh my, such good manners in such a young girl. Well, you're very welcome dear." The kindly elder woman replied.

Orihime nodded. She prepared her umbrella, and quickly darted out the door, bouquet tucked safely under her arm.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Orihime set the bouquet of flowers down on the street corner, the site of the accident that killed her brother. She didn't hold back anymore, or rather she couldn't. Tears fell from her face, though they were unnoticeable due to the rain.

"Why Sora-nii-chan? Why did you have to die? Was it your time to go? Or is the world really so cruel? **WHY!?**" She finally broke down. Orihime fell to her knees and cried. She cried and cried, probably harder than when Sora initially died. The loss was painful, but living without her brother---_no_, her father was too cruel. When she started to calm down, she heard a loud rushing sound. She looked over, past the road there was a steep slope that led down to a concrete, man-made river. These were designed to prevent city floods, but right now it was roaring. The current moving fast, and crashing into concrete walls. _'I'll end this now,'_ she thought. _'Then I can see Sora-nii-chan again.'_ Orihime, crossed the street, moving towards the steep slope. She walked down the steps that led to the rushing water. She briefly thought about what she was leaving behind. She thought about her best friend, Tatsuki. She thought about her other girlfriends. She thought about that funny boy Keigo, about how his jokes and antics always made her laugh. But most of all, she thought about Ichigo. She didn't know what it was about him. He had never spoken to her, yet something about him drew her in. Before Sora-nii-chan died her childish and girly mind toyed with the idea that they were soul mates or something of the sort. But now she was letting all of that go. She leaned forward, letting herself fall into the black, roaring river. Despite the rivers roars, she could faintly hear the voices of a boy and a woman, they didn't interest her though, she would cease to hear them soon enough.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Sora died he didn't cross over immediately, he couldn't allow that. He couldn't leave his baby sister to fend for herself. She was still too young to be left alone. But he did stay, he always watched over her. He was there at school, at home, every time she cried he wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. They were siblings by blood, but he was her father. Ever since he took her from that horrible home and lifestyle their parents forged, he raised her. He taught her right and wrong, he comforted her, he taught her, he _raised_ her. He couldn't leave her.

He was scared today though. The look in her eyes was one of utter defeat, of death. So when Orihime took an interest in the concrete river, he became frightened. His worst fears were confirmed when she walked towards it.

**"No Orihime! Don't do it!"** He yelled and begged. But his cries fell on deaf ears. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he had to try. **"Stop Orihime! Don't kill yourself, don't do it!"** He was about to shout again when a young boy and his mother's voices interrupted him.

**"Hey girl! What are you doing! Get away from there!" **A young boy yelled. He was about four feet tall. He wasn't thin, he had slight muscle on him, most likely due to the karate he practiced. He also had sharp brown eyes they were narrow and analyzing everything. They were eyes that reflected intelligence. And he had orange hair, bright orange, not like Orihime's darker hair. He was an adorable child. He would no doubt grow into a handsome man. The boy's mother followed after him, though she wasn't calling out to Orihime. She was calling out to Ichigo.

**"Ichigo! Come back here! Ichigoooo!" **Her cries were desperate; she was a mother who was worried about her child and nothing else. Sora couldn't blame her, despite the danger Orihime was in.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"Girl! Don't jump! Get away from there!"** His cries fell on deaf ears. Ichigo ran passed a man. It was the same man that he heard calling out to Orihime. If Ichigo never heard him, he would never have noticed her. He was sort of handsome with semi-long hair. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white button up shirt, and a navy blue tie. As Ichigo ran passed him he heard him say something he ignored it. His only priority was the girl. She started to fall into the river. _'Gotta save her!'_ He thought. Ichigo sped up. She continued to fall forward. Ichigo jumped.

**THUD. SPLASH!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The boy, Ichigo, ran passed Sora. He was rushing, panic on his face, obviously trying to reach Orihime before she fell.

"Thank you." Sora whispered. He didn't scream, or yell his thanks. He felt---no, he _knew_ this would not end well. And somehow he felt it may be all his fault. He could do nothing now. All he could do is watch. He watched Orihime fall. He watched Ichigo jump towards her. He was nothing but nerves as watched it all go in slow motion. Ichigo grabbed Orihime and fell forward. He twisted his body away from the river turning him and Orihime in mid-air. They landed in a puddle of water with a thud and a splash. Sora released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Masaki finally caught up with Ichigo and the orange haired girl. She saw how Ichigo saved the girl from killing herself. She _also_ saw the man watching everything. He was unable to interact at all, of course, due to the fact he was a plus. She saw the resemblance between him and the girl; either he was her father, or an older sibling. She approached the children cautiously, the immediate danger was over. As she neared them, she could hear them talking.

"Hey, what were you thinking!? You could have died if I hadn't done anything." Ichigo asked gently.

"That's what I wanted." She sobbed. "I'm all alone now. I'm just a burden to everyone, even society." She continued to cry. **"What's the point anymore!?"** She yelled through her tears.

"The point is to live. Every time life brings you down, you make a comeback then rub it in life's face!" Ichigo explained calmly. "You have to win and never give up!"**(A/N: That's my philosophy ;))**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Orihime looked up at her savior. Despite the circumstances, she blushed. It was _Ichigo_. He risked his life just to save _her_. Worthless good for nothing Orihime was worth something to someone after all. _'I'll never forget this, no matter what. If you ever need _anything_ of me, I will do it. It's the least I can do…Ichigo-sama.'_As she finished her thoughts, she saw one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen walking towards them. She seemed winded, as though she'd been running. She was tall compared to her and Ichigo, but she was only about five feet and three inches. She had long curly hair; it was a light brown color. The curls stuck to her face, because of the sweat. She also had a terrific figure. She approached them after staring down what looked like empty space.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Thank God you both are safe." She looked at Orihime. "You frightened me, little girl. I thought you weren't going to make it. I guess it's a good thing Ichigo and I came by when we did." Orihime nodded.

"Thank you Ichigo-sama, and thank you too Kaa-chan." Orihime bowed to them. "I was not thinking right, and in my depressed state attempted to end my life." She turned to Ichigo. "Thank you, Ichigo-sama." Ichigo blushed and scratched his head sheepishly.

"You know, you don't have to address me so respectfully, Ichigo-kun, Ichigo-san, or just plain Ichigo will do." Ichigo stated.

"Yes I do. You saved my life! I _**must**_ give you the proper respect!" Orihime exclaimed. Both Ichigo and Masaki were shocked at her intensity. _'My son, the heart throb.'_ Masaki playfully thought to herself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

He saw everything. He saw how the girl was going to kill herself. He saw the plus standing beside her, begging her not to do it. It didn't matter of course, she didn't have the spiritual awareness to even _sense_ him there. He saw the boy and his mother. He saw the whole rescue and how the boy and his mother comforted the little girl. God it made him _sick_. He hated all that mushy, lovey-dovey shit. Oh well, it was time to feast. He normally just ate women, but he was feeling especially hungry today. He would devour that plus first. _Then_ he would get the mother. The boy could see spirits, so he would devour his mother in front of him. Then he would feast on the children. _**'Man, I'm gonna be full for a month after this meal.'**_ He moved forward, preparing for his attack. In an incredible display of speed (especially for a being of his size) he pounced.

No one noticed until the plus was brought down. He tore the plus's arm off, devouring his spiritual energy. He fell down, blood leaking from his open wound. The woman saw him. They made eye contact. He shivered in anticipation. The boy saw him too. The fear in his eyes was intoxicating. _**'Maybe I should eat women**_** and**_** children?'**_ He thought to himself. Oh well, time to devour these pathetic humans.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rain continued to fall heavily. Masaki had the two children close to her, under her large umbrella. She watched the plus standing there watching them. He was happy. Obviously relieved with how things turned out. The girl, now known as Orihime, was ignorant of the plus. She wasn't spiritually sensitive. Masaki sighed. She was about to announce her intentions to take the children home, when she felt it. A hollow. It was fairly strong, if what she recalled from her husband's explanations it was about Lieutenant level. It was intelligent as well. It attempted to hide its spiritual pressure, and it did pretty well. Just before she could run or even yell, it appeared in a shower of blood. Its speed was remarkable. The instant it appeared, it tore off the plus's arm and quickly devoured it. Blood shot out of his stump. She only saw the hollow for a split second. It was disgusting. He looked like cross between a hamster and a bird. Its majority was a hamster while it had bird claws for hands and feet. It had a yellow glowing lure sticking out of its forehead. His white, hollow mask was twisted into a permanent twisted grin. It's hollow hole went straight through the middle of its body.

"Mommy what is that scary thing?" Ichigo asked his mother. His voice was shaky. Obviously filled with terror.

"**It's a hollow!"** Masaki grabbed both children. She heaved them up, under her arms, with strength she didn't no she had. She turned and ran. She knew it was useless. She could never outrun a hollow, no matter how hard she tried. **"We have to escape!"** She yelled.

"What are we running from Kaa-chan?!" Orihime piped up. Her tone was full of fear, but also uncertainty. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I'll explain later!" Masaki heaved. If she didn't know any better, Masaki could swear the hollow chuckled. Before she could take another step, the hollow appeared in front of her. Her heart fell like a stone. Before she could react the hollow knocked her down, forcing her to drop the children. He pounced.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The woman ran. She grabbed the children and ran. He chuckled. Well it wouldn't be fun without a little chase. So he charged forward, appearing in front of her instantly. Well it _was_ a chase, albeit a small one. He raised a claw, and knocked her down, forcing her to release the children. Then he pounced. He tore her head off. **"God a woman's spiritual energy tastes so much better than a man's!"** Just as he had hoped, the boy saw everything. The look on his face was priceless! The look of utter defeat was delicious. _**'I'll get the girl too! Maybe that will destroy him even more!'**_ Using his speed, he moved towards the girl.

"**Get away from her! Don't touch her!"** Ichigo screamed at the sinister looking hollow. The hollow seemed to grin. He lifted the girl in his claws.

"Wha…what's going on?" Something was lifting her up. She was _really_ high off the ground. **"Ichigo-sama! Help me!!"** She wailed. The hollow grinned at Ichigo. Ichigo felt his blood run cold. _'No.'_ The hollow brought Orihime to his mouth. He bit her head off, silencing Orihime. Ichigo watched, his eyes were filled with malice and hate. The hollow walked slowly towards Ichigo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Man that was good. Devouring three souls within the hour was very filling. He looked at the boy. _**'I got room for one more.'**_ The hollow thought. He walked towards the boy slowly. Hell, he might as well eat him anyway. With the hate that the boy stared him down with, it wouldn't be long before he devolved into a hollow anyway. Might as well speed up the process.

"**Do you hate me boy? Do you wish to kill me? Then become powerful! Evolve and come find me, and kill me! If you need help, I am called Grand Fisher"** He put ideas in his head. Maybe he'll get killed in Hueco Mundo trying to evolve. Man, that would be hilarious! Oh well, time to eat! He bent down and devoured the boy. He listened to his screams of anguish as he bit in the top half of his body. He completely bit his body in half. Effectively ending Ichigo's life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo saw them. His mother, Orihime, that man in the navy blue suit. Orihime was crying into the man's chest talking animatedly. Theywere all together and his mother was waving him over. He saw their bloody bodies on the ground. _'We're…dead.'_ Ichigo thought. It wasn't a question or a statement. It was a fact. Before he could step over he saw something. All of them. Orihime, the man, his mother, and he were enveloped in a white, blinding light. An incredible pain shot through his body. It felt as though his body was being twisted and compressed. He screamed, and he could hear the other's cries of anguish. As soon as the pain came, it went.

Ichigo woke up groggily to gentle prodding. He woke up and took in his surroundings. He saw everyone around him. He could feel them and _sense_ who they were. They each had an individual aura or 'pressure' about them. But it was just as well, because if he couldn't sense who they were, he would have run off screaming. He saw three monsters, surrounding him. Two were distinctly feminine, while the other was obviously masculine. He was big, inhumanly big. He could probably grip an ordinary human in his hand. The masculine one was bright red. He had the upper body of a man. He was muscular and broad shouldered. His lower body, from the waist down, was that of a snake. He kept his straight, black hair despite the new mask. His underside, from the waist down, was a dark beige color. He had a hole straight through his body, in the center of his torso.

Ichigo looked at the smaller of the two females. She was obviously Orihime. He could _feel_ it. She was different. Her form was humanoid. Her body was thin and lithe, yet curvaceous and feminine. She got taller too; she stood about five foot even. Her arms and legs were orange, and her head and torso was white. Her head was rounded like a skull, and her bony mask had an orange imprint of a flower on it. Unlike the other male, she had no hair. On the top of her mask was what looked like a bony tiara, a solid part of her mask. Her hollow hole was positioned in the lower torso, just above where her bellybutton would be.

Ichigo now looked at the larger more animalistic female. It was a large fox. It was his mother. She looked similar to an ordinary fox. Just much bigger. She was about four feet high and six feet long. Her fore and hind paws were brown. The same shade as her human hair. The tips of her triangular ears and tail were brown too. She, of course, stood on all four legs. Her hollow hole was in the center of her torso. Just underneath where her breasts would be if she were human. She sat on her haunches, watching Ichigo worriedly.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-sama?" Asked the now hollowfied Orihime. "We were worried about you." The large male nodded, and Masaki spoke up.

"Ichigo, do you feel any different? Have you seen yourself?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head. _'Huh, it stopped raining.'_ Ichigo noted. He stepped over to the now still river and looked at his reflection. Needless to say, he was shocked. What he saw was a reptilian reflection. His body was relatively humanoid. He stood on two legs and whatnot. He was white with sharp red streaks across his body. He only had two fingers and one thumb on each hand. They were elongated and sharpened into claws. His feet were the same. Three toes, shaped into claws.

"**Wha..what are we?!"** Ichigo yelled, shocked at what happened to them. Masaki responded.

"We are hollows now…Ichigo." She said in a melancholic tone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Sup everyone! This is my first Fanfic ever! Hope you everyone leaves good reviews. I don't care if you flame me either. I need constructive criticism.**

**To clear something up, I did not copy King Of Everything's fanfic: Life Within Death. I always preferred Hollows to shinigami. Their evolution is very interesting, and Arrancars are just cooler in my opinion. The aforementioned fanfic **_**did**_** inspire me to finally write down this idea that was bouncing in my head for a while now.**

**It also was originally going to be Ichigo/Orihime only. But after seeing the recent Bleach episodes, I decided to add Nel in.**

**Also, Ichigo's Zanpakutou will be called **_**Luna Cortante**_**. Not beacause I'm copying King Of Everything's fanfic, but because **_**Zangetsu**_** is literally translated to **_**Luna Cortante**_**. I know. I speak Spanish.**

**So please review:)**


	2. Menos Grande

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Evolution

Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo's mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.

"Hello"- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora Talking

'_Hello'_- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora Yelling

"_**Hello"**_- Hollows Yelling

"**Hello"**- Hollows Talking

'_**Hello'**_- Hollows Thinking

Chapter 2:

Menos Grande

"What's a hollow?" Everyone asked **(A/N: If you don't know who everyone is, please refer back to chapter one)**. Masaki sighed. _'Now I know how Isshin felt when he had to explain everything to me.'_ She thought. She proceeded to explain.

"If I have to tell you, I have to start from the _very_ beginning. When a human being dies, they don't go to heaven or hell, they stay on earth a while. Usually about a month or so. The reason is because a warrior known as a Shinigami, or Death God, must come and perform a Kōnso, or soul burial. What this does is it transports the soul to the afterlife, or hell if the soul was an evil person during their life. But sometimes, the soul never encounters a Shinigami, sometimes they are never noticed, or even overlooked by the Shinigami. The human soul is not meant to stay so long in the world of the living. After a long period of time, the soul begins to deteriorate and devolves into a hollow. Or the soul could be attacked by another hollow and be devoured, thus transforming the soul into a hollow. That's what happened to us." She looked at the small group, as though waiting for a question.

"So what is a hollow exactly?" Asked Sora. Masaki nodded to him.

"I was getting to that. When a human dies and the soul is wandering, the Shinigami call them a 'Plus'. What a hollow is, is simply this: a plus who lost their heart. Usually hollows are mindless killing machines that only work on instinct, and eat the souls of other plus's to fill the void within their heart. It's very rare for hollows to keep their human memories and mind. So, lucky us, we're in that minority." She stopped to take a breath. "Contrary to popular belief, hollows don't have to eat. It's a choice they make. A Hollow could enter Hueco Mundo, a dimension that hollows usually retreat to, which has an infinite amount of Reishi, or spirit energy, and eat that."

"If a hollow could just eat Hueco Mundo energy, why eat human souls?" Asked Orihime.

"It's just a preference. If I offered you an energy bar that would give you every nutrient that you need, but tasted bland, when you know you can have a Filet Mignon, which tastes great, which would you choose?" Masaki asked.

"The filet mignon." They answered. Masaki nodded.

"Exactly. Are you satisfied now?" Everyone nodded, except Ichigo, who has been silent up until now. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mommy, the hollow that attacked us, Grand Fisher, said something about hollow evolution. What does that mean?" He asked.

"There are more than one type of hollow. There are five. A hollow comes in many different shapes and sizes. But it is usually weak and nothing special. When a hollow enters Hueco Mundo and enters a feeding frenzy with other starving, cannibalistic hollows, they fuse together to form a giant hollow called a Menos Grande, a Gillian class hollow. Usually these hollows are stupid. But if one of the hollows that was part of the fusion, was smarter, or had some ability more advanced than the other hollows, it's mind takes over. That hollow's individuality, and mentality takes over, becoming the mind. The Gillians and all the stages after Gillian have a special and greatly feared ability, known as the _Cero_. It's basically the concentration of spiritual energy and firing it in a super dense beam. When an intelligent Menos Grande wants to evolve even more, it eats other Gillians, devouring their spiritual energy and grows stronger. Eventually, it gains so much power, it evolves into an Adjuchas. Adjuchas are smaller than Gillians, but can still be pretty big. The downside to being an Adjuchas, is the necessity of devouring souls. Simply absorbing the energy of Hueco Mundo doesn't work for this, they must eat living spiritual energy, from other hollows or from humans or plus's. If an Adjuchas ceases to devour souls, it will return to being a Gillian, with no hope of ever evolving from there ever again. Another downside to being an Adjuchas is that if it is ever devoured, it will cease to evolve or devolve. It will remain an Adjuchas forever, until it either dies or is killed." Masaki cleared her itchy throat. All this talking was starting to irritate it. She continued. "Sometimes, if the Adjuchas is lucky, it will evolve into a Vasto Lorde. Not every hollow is lucky enough to become a Vasto Lorde, it is believed that there are only about twenty or less in the entirety of Hueco Mundo, which contains millions of hollows. Not much is known about Vasto Lordes. The only thing they do know, is that they're powerful. The average Vasto Lorde is considered to be stronger than the average Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." The instant Masaki finished she regretted it. Now she'll have to explain everything about Soul Society and stuff.

"What are the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" Orihime asked. Masaki sighed.

"Well…" She began to explain.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After the explanation everyone sat around the site of their deaths. Ichigo spoke up once again.

"Mom, earlier you said that there were five stages of hollows, you only mentioned four." Masaki sighed once again. Will she ever stop talking?

"There is a stage that is very rare, they are called Arrancars. An Arrancar is basically a hollow who tore it's mask off. Arrancar in Spanish actually means 'to tear off'. When this occurs, a hollow goes through a transformation that gives it shinigami powers. They even regain human forms. The only physical indication that they are hollows, is the fact that they keep a piece of broken mask on their head, and a hollow hole somewhere on their body. Usually hollows die in this transformation, but a long time ago a Shinigami scientist developed a substance known as the Hougyoku, or distortion orb. This substance turns a hollow into an Arrancar one hundred percent of the time." She concluded. That was enough for today. They had to escape before a Shinigami came to kill them. She was about to say so when the man known as Sora grunted in pain. His new tail started thrashing about responding to his pain.

"**So…hungry!" **Sora yelled. _'Shit, the hunger of becoming a hollow got to him sooner than expected! I have to get us to Hueco Mundo!'_ Thought Masaki.

"**Sora, calm down! Just relax for one second and I'll fix this!"** Masaki screamed. It seemed to work. Sora regained control, although it was strained. She could see him shaking.

"**Hu…**_**hurry**_**!"** Sora yelled. Masaki nodded. 'I have to focus! The way to Hueco Mundo is instinctual. Just relax.' She did. It felt like she was walking around in a tunnel. No light, nowhere to go. She continued to search. She opened her eyes excitedly. _**'FOUND IT!'**_ As if by magic, the air in front of them became distorted, before opening up like a portal. On the other side was nothing but desert. White sand stretched out as far as the eye could see. The sky was pitch black, yet everything was clear as day.

"**JUMP!"** Ordered Masaki. Everyone jumped through the portal. It shut just behind them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hueco Mundo was barren. No plants. Just sand, and Hollows. If one payed enough attention, you could hear the occasional roar of a hollow. It was funny how things contradicted themselves here. White sand, black sky, white crescent moon. Despite the desolate wasteland, it was refreshing. Sora calmed down and took deep, gasping breaths. Each breath seemed to sate him some more. They all took deep breaths, feeling themselves fill with energy.

"Do you see what I meant, now? As hollows we are compelled to devour spiritual energy. I want you all to promise me, that you will never devour the spiritual energy of other living things." Masaki demanded. Before anyone could answer Ichigo spoke up.

"No." He stated. Everyone was shocked at this. Masaki more so than anyone.

"What do you mean 'no'.?" She asked, shocked at what Ichigo was saying.

"I promise not to devour the spiritual energy of humans and plus's, but I can't promise the same of Hollows. I'm going to devour hollows, and I'm going to evolve. I'm going to become a Vasto Lorde, and, if possible, an Arrancar. I'm going to become powerful." He concluded. Masaki was shocked. Become powerful, evolve! What the _fuck_! Why in God's name would he want to evolve?! Masaki said just that.

**"Why in God's name would you want to evolve?!"** She asked.

"Because, I want to protect everyone. Right now, we're nothing special. What if an Adjuchas comes along, and decides to eat us, just because we're easy pickings. If everything you told us was true, we have to evolve, otherwise we won't survive in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo rebutted any reason she could come up with to prevent their evolution. _'He's right. If we're going to survive in Hueco Mundo, we have to get stronger.'_ She thought. They were all watching her. Right now, she was the unspoken leader, because she had the most knowledge of these affairs.

"Ichigo's right. If we're going to survive here, we need to evolve and get stronger. So instead, like Ichigo, you all must swear to never devour the spiritual energy of a human or a plus, only hollows. Understand?" She asked. They all nodded in agreement. "Once we orient ourselves with Hueco Mundo, we will start evolving." Well, that was it. Once they started evolving who knows what would happen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone was asleep. After deciding how things were going to work, they decided to turn in. Ichigo and Orihime snuggled up together and quickly fell asleep. Sora was laying on Orihime's left, while Masaki was laying on Ichigo's right. She stayed up, thinking. It was so odd. She always wanted to grow old with her husband, Isshin. She wanted to watch her children grow. She wanted to be there when her daughters got married. She wanted to be able to meet her grandchildren. Masaki knew it was done with. There was no going back. But _God_ it was depressing. She was about to stretch her paws when she felt something tapping her side. She lifted her head to look to her side. It was Orihime. She looked like she wanted to ask her something.

"Yes Orihime-Chan? Is there something I can help you with?" Masaki asked. Orihime shifted uncomfortably, her face was red and her stance was awkward, as though preparing for a blow to the chest.

"Um…kaa-chan, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You said that hollows work on pure instinct, even the ones who keep their sanity, right?" She asked. Masaki nodded. "Well, I remember, a while back, Sora-nii-chan told me about…sex…and stuff, and I remember him saying that it was one of the strongest human instincts. And…well," Orihime looked at Ichigo's sleeping form. Masaki understood immediately.

"You have feelings for my son, don't you?" Masaki asked in a teasing voice. Seeing the girl blush and sputter nonsense was rather amusing. She chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't mind, I approve of you pursuing a relationship with my son. But in regards to your question, don't worry. Hollows do work on instinct, but hollows have no reproductive organs." Masaki lifted her tail, revealing nothing but smooth, bony hollow skin. Orihime looked at her own genital area, like Masaki's, nothing. Since hollows have no genitals, they have no sexual hormones, thus removing that instinct. However, if we become arrancars and regain human forms, we _will_ regain those instincts, even so we won't be overtaken by lust, because arrancars have human control." The girl visibly relaxed. Her fears obviously quelled. _'I think I'll tease her a bit more.'_ "If Ichigo is _anything_ like his father, you're going to _love_ it when he does take you." Masaki said, laughing inside. Orihime blushed even harder, sputtered a bit, then fainted. Masaki blinked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They spent two months in Hueco Mundo, wandering, memorizing landmarks, getting a feel for the dimension. They didn't travel far, a couple dozen miles from their safe point. Their safe point was their makeshift home. It where they rested and slept. It was a cave, it went deep underground, and was well hidden from sight amongst the white sand dunes. Masaki had led them to their first hollow devouring. If they were going to evolve, they needed to learn what it was like to devour a living thing. The hollows they devoured were nothing special, no powers, or intelligence. They were simply wandering around. The hollows took after animals, like Masaki. They were a dog-sized mouse, a full grown horse, an oversized bee, and a hawk. The ambush was nothing special either, they simply attacked, singled out their target, and ate them. Literally, they didn't fight and then devour. They simply surprised them, bit into them, and ate. None of them were really traumatized, they didn't look human, so it didn't really feel like they were killing something of significance. It was like hunting, what they caught, they ate. The only one to say anything was Ichigo.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, what happens to the souls of the hollows that we eat?" Masaki looked at Ichigo, glad he was feeling _something_ about the hollows they killed._

_"When a human dies they go to the soul society, or become hollows. When a spirit, hollows or the ones in soul society die, they are reborn into the world of the living. It's a repetitive cycle." Masaki explained._

_Flashback End_

Masaki believed they were all ready to become Gillians. They had all devoured a couple of hollows with no problem, and their power grew. Not majorly, but one could sense the difference. Either way, today was the start of their evolution. Who knew how far they could go? She briefly wondered what she would look like as a Vasto Lorde. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she gestured to the group behind her. Together, they headed into Menos Forest, looking for the perfect free-for-all.

"Remember, find a mob full of stupid, wimpy hollows. It's imperative that _you_ become the mind of the Menos, otherwise that's it for you." Masaki warned. They all nodded. They leaped forward, entering the dark forest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Masaki looked on. Man, it was nothing but carnage. There were several hundred hollows from what she could see. She had left in a random direction, away from the others. She warned them not to end up in the same frenzy, that way they wouldn't end up fusing together and one of them ceasing to exist. Anyway, the hollows just ate and killed. There was no sign of intelligence, or special abilities in these hollow. She decided against entering the fray. She would wait until they begin fusing, _then_ she would enter the fight. She rested on the tree, waiting.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sora was fighting up against several hundred hollows. They were all stupid and nothing special, really. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. But they were annoying, they just kept coming. He didn't kill any though, they weren't worth it. He just wanted to be amongst the hollows when they fused together. He would become the mind. He needed to evolve so he could protect Orihime. That's why he wanted power. And he will obtain it, soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Orihime sleuthed between the hollows. She didn't really fight, just the random hollow she had to fight off. She didn't like fighting. She knew it was useless though. The stronger she grew, the more she would have to fight. She knew she would have to fight. She supposed she would compromise. No matter how strong she became, she would only fight when absolutely necessary. That was good enough she supposed. Power was just beyond the horizon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Man, this was fun. Ichigo knew he wasn't supposed to enjoy all this carnage. But, somehow, he felt comfortable. It was as though he was _born_ to fight. _Duck, dash, punch_. Man this was exhilarating! If evolving was going to be this much fun, he would regret if he reached Vasto Lorde. The pressure around the fray was getting thicker for some reason. There was a flash of a bright, red light filled Ichigo's vision. There was excruciating. It was crushing, wringing, and burning all at once. It lasted longer than his initial hollow transformation. Then it went, leaving a sense of vertigo. He looked around. _'Everything seems smaller.'_ No, he was much bigger. Over one hundred stories! He was a Menos Grande! He did it. He was a typical Menos. Huge black, shrouded body, spikes around the neck, and the hollow mask. Only his hollow mask changed. It was a bit elongated and sharper, a huge row of teeth, and red markings adorning it **(A/N: It's just Ichigo's Vizard mask, sorry I can't describe it better)**. He remembered what his mother told him.

_Flashback_

_"After you become Menos, come back to the cave. If you don't come back in fourty-eight hours, we _will_ leave without you. Understand?" Everyone nodded._

_Flashback End_

He had to get back to the cave. His now humongous body traveled slowly through Menos Forest, slowly going to the cave.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Orihime felt like she was suffocating. The air became thicker, the hollows went even crazier than before. Was this it? Was the fusion process beginning? _'At last,'_ Orihime thought. _'I'll become a menos.'_ She was right of course, the process _was_ starting, and it was painful! Much worse than before. _'This better be worth it!'_ Orihime cried. In a flash of red light, it was over. _'I don't feel too good.'_ She thought to herself. Shaking off the nausea, she slowly trudged off to the cave, over one hundred stories tall, a menos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sora felt like he was gonna be sick. The fusion was painful, and longer than before. Plus there was a sense of nausea afterwards, but he endured. Now, as a Menos, he trudged off, searching for the cave in which they called home. Never noticing the change of his mask. It now had a resemblance to a snake. More like a king cobra than any other. But, he trudged on, hoping Orihime managed to take control of her menos body.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Masaki waited at the cave, the experience was painful, but she carried on. She was now a Menos, Her mask stayed the same. It was still a fox mask, just flatter. It wasn't shaped into a muzzle anymore, more like a flat sketch of a fox face. But, all in all, she felt great. She saw them approaching, slowly, all three of them. Ichigo, Orihime and Sora. She noted that the tallest of all of them was Ichigo, followed by Orihime. She and Sora were the same hight. _'I wonder if that's significant in some way?'_ She thought to herself. She shook it off.

_"Are you all alright?"_ Masaki asked them worriedly. Ichigo responded first, a mixture of awe and shock.

_"Mom, I can hear you think!"_

"_Me too." Orihime added_

"_And I as well." Sora stated_

Masaki nodded her huge head, _"Yes, Menos have no vocal chords. That's why they always roar, but never talk. The intelligent Menos communicate telepathically. Well, congratulations everyone, we made the first step into the Hollow Evolution. Menos Grande."_ Masaki finished.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter, hope it was up to all your expectations. Special thanks to **_**Lord of the Land of Fire**_** He's an amazing author (My favorite, actually) Check out his work. By the way, if you haven't noticed the pattern, I'm naming the chapters after the hollow evolution. There **_**will**_** be an Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, and Arrancar chapters, **_**then**_** the story will begin. You can consider these chapters Prologues if you'd like.**

**To: Lord of the Land of Fire: I have a plan, don't worry. I have a vague idea on how this story will end.**

**By the way, did anyone see the U.S./Brazil game? I was scared for a second, but Brazil came back 3-2! It was awesome!**

_**Adios!**_


	3. Arrancars and Adjuchas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Batman, The Dark Knight, The Joker, or anything DC Comics related or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Evolution

Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo's mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.

"Hello"- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora Talking

'_Hello'_- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora Yelling

"_**Hello"**_- Hollows Yelling

"**Hello"**- Hollows Talking

'_**Hello'**_- Hollows Thinking

Chapter 3:

Arrancars and Adjuchas

They trudged along. They always traveled in their little four-man group. They were never far away from each other, always hunting and devouring the other Menos. Because of their large bodies and slow movements, they relocated to Menos Forest. They wouldn't be noticed, and as such their was no reputation of them. No one knew of their little squad, all the Menos around them were stupid, and any intelligent ones found, challenged them like imbeciles. Of course, word _never_ gets out about them. No hollows ever got away from them anyway. They liked it that way. No crazy ass hollows to hunt them for power and stuff. Right now it was good to stay unknown.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo lifted his enormous body, he stood and watched his family devour their Menos. He finished his. He enjoyed eating Menos because there was no mess. Menos didn't bleed for some…odd reason, and after they were devoured their bodies simply…disintegrated. Leaving behind no trace that anything went on. It was pretty cool, and it played to their secrecy advantage. He watched as Orihime lifted herself from the now disintegrating Menos. For some reason, he was attracted to her. He knew she was pretty, beneath all the hollow…stuff. And if they made it to the Arrancar stage, they would be human in form once again. But physical appearance wasn't just it, he enjoyed being with her. Her attitude about everything was phenomenal. She always thought the best of everything and everyone. And she was nice, her kindness appealed to him. Besides the emotions he felt with her, it was deeper than that, spiritual actually. When he was near her, their spiritual energies mingled and danced around each other. There was _something_ there.

Sora was next to finish the Menos. Over time Sora and Ichigo developed a big-little brother relationship. They talked and joked around, with the way they acted, one would think they've known each other all their lives. They also had an unspoken agreement. Both Sora and Ichigo knew that Orihime liked Ichigo. So they pretty much agreed that if Ichigo hurts Orihime in any way, Sora kicks Ichigo's ass. But Ichigo would never hurt her, of course. Other than that, everything was great between Sora and Ichigo.

Masaki finished off her Menos, and looked upon the group. Their spiritual energies increased with every hollow devoured, except hers and Sora's. Ichigo's growth was phenomenal, it didn't matter what kind of hollow he devoured, it grew exponentially. Orihime's growth was just behind ichigo's. Not as much as Ichigo, but still above average. Masaki's and Sora's power grew equally and slowly. Masaki lost her position as leader. Ichigo now took on that role. He was intelligent, very much so. And wise, he made decisions based on knowledge and logic. Wisdom Masaki didn't know how he acquired. He had the disposition of a leader. And no one had any qualms letting him lead them. Ichigo didn't really seem to notice. He just voiced his thoughts and they listened.

Go figure.

Either way, everything was pretty routine. By routine, I meant boring. They all marched through Menos Forest, with Ichigo and Orihime leading the way, looking for a secluded area to rest, not that they needed it. It made them feel closer to human, doing human-like things.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

A small trio of hollows were wandering around the entrance to Menos Forest. The largest hollow was rather comic looking. His body was covered in what looked like a yellow jumpsuit. It was spotted in some areas with black polka-dots. The only things that weren't covered were his head, hands and feet. His hands and feet were a pale, chalk white. His hollow mask consisted of a large, colorful Tiki mask with large yellow eyes. The smaller hollow was thin and scrawny. He was absolutely purple except the whit "armor" that adorned his shoulders, waist, hands, and feet. He was also wearing a loincloth. His mask was insectoid and white, he also had his left eye covered with a purple cloth. The smallest hollow there was impossible to describe, for it wore a green sheet over itself. It was fashioned into a makeshift hoodie that hid it's face, and covered it's body completely. This trio had no idea they were being watched.

**"Maybe we should get out of here, don'tcha know?' Asked the larger, tiki-hollow. "I'm getting the creeps, don'tcha know."** He finished.

**"I agree with Dondochakka, we should go."** Responded the smaller, lankier hollow. Before he could lead them away from Menos Forest, a deep, wavering voice spoke up.

**"Oh, you can't leave,"**__It said in a mock whiny voice, **"We were just about to get to know each other."** It finished. Out of the shadows stepped out four hollows. They varied in size, color, and shape but judging from their spiritual pressure, they were all Adjuchas. One of them stepped out to the center, obviously the leader. He was small, human sized actually. His body was purple, but he had some green on his torso. Despite his hollow heritage, he kept his human hair, which was green. It fell about his head, some of it covering his mask. His mask was simple, human in shape and white. What made it stick out was the black that decorated the area around his eyes. He also had what looked like a crooked red smile that spread across his face. It began on his left temple, curved downward then curling upward ending at the right temple **(A/N: It's just the Joker from The Dark Knight. Heath Ledger's performance as the Joker was phenomenal, WATCH IT!!!!)**

Not missing a beat, the smaller purple hollow grabbed the smaller being and ran off into the forest, the larger hollow known as Dondochakka following behind them. The Adjuchas quartet watched them run. The leader cocked his head to the side, a pink tongue slipping out of his mouth then running quickly over his upper lip. He sighed wistfully. **"Go get 'em."** He stated. Instantly, the three adjuchas sped into the forest, while he skipped into the forest at a slow pace.

This was gonna be fun.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo trudged along. He left the others back at their hiding spot. He claimed it was to clear his head, which was true. He continued wandering and thinking. _'Why haven't any of us evolved yet? We're plenty strong.'_ His thoughts caused him to lose his focus on reality. He never noticed the trio of hollows running in his direction. Then he felt it. A quartet of Adjuchas class hollows were approaching, three of them _very_ quickly. Then he noticed them, a small trio of hollows. They had apparently noticed him, as they were cowering in fear of his massive form. He didn't care about them though, he wanted the adjuchas. He established a mental link to the trio.

'_**You three, when the Adjuchas enter the clearing, you run in that direction. GOT IT?'**_ He thought-talked to them. The trio dumbly nodded. He looked them over briefly. _'Such an odd trio of hollows.'_ As he finished the thought, the first three of the hollow quartet showed up. Instantly, the three hollows took off in the direction of the clearing that Ichigo had indicated before. The adjuchas took off in the same direction as the hollow trio, they would have caught up, but Ichigo was prepared. He charged up a _Cero_, and launched it the Adjuchas made their appearance. Ichigo's cero was different from the typical blood-red colored blasts. Whenever he used cero, it was black. A pitch black that appeared as though it were absorbing light instead of radiating it. It also growed crimson. The energy itself was black, while it had a crimson aura about it.

Weird.

The Cero made impact and launched the three adjuchas in various directions. Ichigo dived toward the strongest one, devouring it whole. He felt his body fill with energy. He immediately sped **(A/N: As fast as a Menos Grande could run;)** towards the second adjuchas which was still dazed from the attack. He looked it over. _'Man, for an Adjuchas this guys pathetic.'_ Ichigo thought. He devoured him. _'And then there was one.'_ He walked slowly to the prone form of the last adjuchas. It was a basic fish-type hollow. He walked on two legs and arms, but had the head of a fish, complete with the glowing lure sticking out of it's forehead **(A/N: Think Ripjaws from Ben 10. Sorry about the poor descriptions.). **Ichigo reached out and grabbed the fishy hollow. He lifted him until it was eye level with him. **'I recognize this spiritual pressure! It's that fucking Grand Fisher!'** He immediately connected with Fisher.

'_**Hey Fisher, remember me?' **_Ichigo thought-spoke to him. The terribly frightened hollow shook it's ugly head. _**'You killed me and my friends by the river, remember?'**_ Immediately, it's eyes widened in recognition. _**'I'm so fucked'**_ Fisher thought to himself. He started trembling, in his fear forgetting his ability to launch a cero. Ichigo lifted his body to his mouth and ate the once grand Fisher. _'At least I got this guy over with.'_ Ichigo felt the power of three Adjuchas filling his body. Then pain took over his senses. It felt as though his body were being torn inside-out, then dipped in alcohol while being set on fire. His spiritual pressure began growing, and his body began shrinking. His body was shrunk down to at least eight feet tall. His body was lizard-like, with a long, pointed tail. He had three toes, which were bird-like, and five fingers, which were pointed out into claws. He kept his mask, which now covered his whole head, leaving him bald. His body was also bleached white, except for some areas. His tail was tipped blood red, which bled upwards along his tail towards his body a bit. He had blood red wiggly stripes on his arms, legs, and mask. He also had what looked like grey fur on both his wrists, and on his collar bone. He was also very well muscled **(A/N: There's a link in my profile if you want to see him)**.

"Man, that hurt like hell!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Wait a minute, I can talk again!" Indeed he could talk, but his voice came out strange. It sounded as though he were gargling water every time he spoke. It was also very gruff, probably because he hasn't used it in months. **THUMP! **It sounded as though a couple people fell over. When he went to look, he found his assumption was correct. The three hollows he helped earlier, were approaching him cautiously. All three of them jumped in front of him, and gave deep bows, it was rather comical. The purple on raised it's head.

"Arigatou, Adjuchas-Sama!" The larger Tiki-hollow raised his head as well.

"Yeah! I thought we were a goner, don'tcha know!" It stated loudly. _'Don'tcha know!?'_ Ichigo thought. Only one thing went through his head at that phrase, _'WTF!'_ Finally the smallest hollow among them lifted it's small body. It removed it's green hood to reveal the face of an adorable four year old girl. She had teal colored hair, and a tattoo across her face and nose, just under her eyes. The tattoo was made to look like a hot pink blush. He also noticed that the incisors on her lower jaw were longer than average. She had a hollow mask sitting on her head. It was shaped into a cartoonish mask, which was cracked. It looked as though it's teeth were broken. She also had a scar that came down from her forehead, down across the bridge of her nose. She looked at Ichigo with large, expressive, light-gold eyes.

"Thank you for saving us, you was awesome!" She explained. Ichigo looked at her thoroughly. _'She looks _exactly_ like a human. The only think that gives her away as a hollow is the mask, and her spiritual pressure. Is she an…Arrancar?'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"So, what are your names?" Ichigo asked. Immediately, they stood up, as though addressing a military commander, and recited their names. The large Tiki-hollow went first.

"I am Dondochakka Bilstin, don'tcha know." He recited in his yakuza-style accent. The smaller purple hollow went next.

"I am Pesche Guatiche." He stated. Finally the little girl stepped up.

"I am Nel Tu!" She shouted with conviction. _'What a group of wierdos.'_ Ichigo thought.

"By the way, my name isn't Adjuchas, it's Ichigo, alright?" He informed them. It was weird enough with Orihime always saying 'Ichigo-Sama'. Now these guys were calling him 'Adjuchas-Sama'.

"Where ya from, Itsygo?" Nel asked in a child-like lisp. Immediately, Ichigo had a tick mark on his left temple.

"Oi! My name's not 'Itsygo', it's I-chi-go!" He yelled, emphasizing each syllable. Before Nel could respond, Ichigo disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The fourth hollow watched the Menos take down his group. He was excited. His little squad consisted of all Adjuchas, strong ones too. In terms of spiritual pressure, they were low captain, high lieutenant. In terms of fighting ability, well they were skilled. None of them had faced shinigami before. But they _were_ skilled in combat. He, however, was high captain level, despite being an Adjuchas and not a Vasto Lorde. And that recently-turned Adjuchas was just as strong as him! He saw how he took out his men and protected the hollow triplets. Man, this was going to be a good fight, and if he won, he might just become a Vasto Lorde! He wasn't stupid though, he knew it was a fifty-fifty chance of loss and victory. Well, here goes everything. He charged a Cero in his left hand, and launched it. Instantly the white and red Adjuchas grabbed the three hollow and dashed away, taking them under a large stalagmite for safety. _'Great speed and reaction.'_

Things just got a little harder.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wut wuz dat?" Nel asked. "Is sumone attackin us?" She said. _'Man, why did this have to happen now.'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Yeah. You guys stay here, I'll deal with this." The three hollows nodded rapidly. Suddenly, a wave of dread washed over them. The air became thicker, and they could feel their knees shaking. Something strong was coming. Nel looked at Ichigo and saw he wasn't affected. He sensed the new presence, and looked behind him for the perpetrator. He entered the clearing, walking slowly. He walked aimlessly, yet with a specific direction at the same time. He was heading for Ichigo. He entered with a cackle, like a mad scientist.

"Ha ha ha," His laugh slowly dissolved into a mocking, half-hearted laugh. "Hee hee, hoo, ha, hee, ha, hoo, hee, ha." He finished. _'Something is wrong with this guy.'_ Ichigo observed. The hollow was constantly craning his neck, rubbing his shoulder against his chin, and he continuosly licked his upper lip rapidly. He seemed pretty weak, too. He was scrawny, and smaller than Ichigo. He couldn't really sense spiritual pressure from him.

"This is gonna be a cake walk." Ichigo stated. The hollow cocked his head.

"Hn, I thought my jokes were bad. What's your name, newbie?" The hollow asked.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What do you mean 'newbie'?" Ichigo questioned.

"You just became an Adhjuchas right now, didn't you? Your barely a newborn Adjuchas. After a couple hours, when your transformation finally sinks in, you'll reach your full Adjuchas power. Right now you're at about fifty percent." The hollow stated. _'That's why I gotta beat you now. To prevent someone as strong as you from getting stronger.'_ "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's fight!" The hollow screamed. They charged at each other. Both analyzing the other, looking for the quickest way to win. Ichigo was glad to be in a humanoid body. Now he could utilize his karate training. He managed to become a black belt before he died, so he had extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. But this guy…he was an awesome fighter as well. He moved with an unconscious grace. Every time Ichigo had an opening and exploited it, this guy maneuvered around it. Not to say he was doing any better. He couldn't touch Ichigo either. _'Well, I'll surprise him.'_ Ichigo thought. The hollow threw a punch. Ichigo wrapped his left arm around it, from underneath. When the hollow attempted to punch Ichigo with his other arm, Ichigo deflected it. Ichigo pulled his arm back, but instead of punching the hollow, he did something it didn't expect. Ichigo fisted his hand pointing at the hollow with his index and middle finger, charging a cero. _'Oh, shit.'_ The hollow thought. Ichigo unleashed the cero.

**CRASH!**

The blast knocked the hollow several feet away. It lay unmoving. Ichigo turned and walked slowly towards Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka. The hand to hand combat tired him out. And using that cero really took it out of him. Maybe that hollow was right, he wasn't at full power yet. He was too deep in thought to hear Nel calling out to him.

"I-itsygo! Wook out!" Nel called, but it was too late. When Ichigo turned his back on the hollow, it began to discreetly charge a Cero in his right hand, which wasn't visible to Ichigo at his angle and distance. When the hollow noticed Ichigo was too out of it, it fired the cero. And it hit Ichigo directly. _'Shit, this fucking hurts!'_ Ichigo laid on his back, unmoving. _'C-can't move.'_ Seeing it's chance, the hollow quickly pinned Ichigo down. He was straddling him, preventing any leg movement, and he pinned his arms down to prevent any cero attacks from Ichigo. It leaned forward.

"Well, look who's on top now, ha ha." It said in a mocking tone and laugh. "Y'know, I don't think I gave you my name. Before I died, my name was Red Hood. But, I haven't any need for that name anymore, so I've been going by The Joker." It explained, laughing. "Say, you wanna know how I died? Well, my father was a drinker, and a fiend. One day, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy picks up the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. NOT. ONE. BIT. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her. Then he turns over and looks at me, 'Why so serious!' He walks over to me, 'Why so SERIOUS!' He puts the blade in my mouth, 'Lets put a SMILE on that face!' And he cut me. I bled to death." Ichigo didn't make any outward indication that the story phased him, but inside he was cringing. _'This guy's life was FUCKED up.'_ "Well, I hoped I managed to entertain you before I ate you. Sorry, but your evolution ends here!" The Joker leaned down slowly, preparing to take a bite out of Ichigo's shoulder. He tried breaking out of the Joker's hold, but his attempts were fruitless. _'Come on! It can't end like this! How am I supposed to protect everyone if I stay like I am now. Move! Move!'_ Ichigo thought desperately.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"We've gotta get outta here before those two figure out were still here, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka whispered.

"He's right. We have to escape before those two decide to eat us." Pesche said, he went to grab Nel, but she evaded.

"We can't leave! Itsygo won't hurt us! If he wanted to he'd have hurt us by now. He saved us!" Nel screamed, trying to defend Ichigo. When she looked past Pesche and Dondochakka, she saw Ichigo walking towards them, tiredly. And behind him, was the Joker about to launch a Cero. "I-itsygo! Wook out!" She called, but Ichigo didn't hear. It was too late. The cero hit Ichigo directly on the back, launching him several feet, before finally stopping on his back. She watched in horror as the Joker pinned him down. They seemed to talk for a while before she saw the Joker about to eat Ichigo. She turned to Dondochakka. "Pwease help him!" Dondochakka looked at Pesche before turning back to Nel, and nodding. He opened his large mouth before charging a cero, he fired it just as the Joker was biting down on Ichigo's shoulder. He got a direct hit. Ichigo immediately stood up, and jumped into action.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

After that cero knocked the Joker off of him, Ichigo jumped up. This guy couldn't be taken lightly, he had to immobilize him. Ichigo launched another cero, hitting the Joker on the shoulder blowing his left arm off. He released a pain-filled scream. Ichigo was next to him in a heartbeat, tearing off the Joker's one good arm, and braking his legs. The now-harmless Adjuchas lay on the cold ground. Cursing, and yelling away. Ichigo ignored him, _'I'll just take this guy to the others, they can split him three ways, and he's super strong too. They might even evolve!'_ Ichigo thought nastily. He noticed the three hollows from before approaching him. Nel ran up and glomped him, the other two were more cautious, and they seemed to fear for Nel.

"ITSYGO! We thought you was a goner! Pwease don't fight no more!" Ichigo chuckled. He gently patted Nel's head. Normally, he just other hollows, but these guys helped him. _'I suppose I could make an exception.'_ He thought.

"You guys are coming with me. I know it's tough out there in Hueco Mundo, and I'm way stronger then you guys. As thanks, I'll protect you guys." Ichigo said. The two hollows looked relieved, and Nel was dancing around in happiness. Ichigo looked at the downed Adjuchas, he looked slightly pale and was unmoving. _'Well, let's get you to Orihime and the others.'_ He grabbed the Joker and motioned to Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka to follow him. They started off into the forest, Ichigo leading the way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**"Where is He!?"**_ Orihime thought-spoke to Sora and Masaki. _**"He's been gone for hours!"**_ Her two companions looked at her.

_**"He's probably off venting on some poor Menos."**_ Sora responded. Masaki nodded.

_**"He'll be back soon dear."**_ She comforted. Orihime's massive form seemed to calm down. Suddenly an enormous amount of spiritual pressure filled the area. It was dense and heavy, it was difficult to breath.

"Hey! Did you guy's miss me!?" A voice yelled. The three Menos looked down and saw an Adjuchas. It was small, about eight feet tall. His body was lizard-like, with a long, pointed tail. He had three toes, which were bird-like, and five fingers, which were pointed out into claws. His mask covered his whole head, leaving him bald. His body was also bleached white, except for some areas. His tail was tipped blood red, which bled upwards along his tail towards his body a bit. He had blood red wiggly stripes on his arms, legs, and mask. He also had what looked like grey fur on both his wrists, and on his collar bone. He was also very well muscled. They all had one thought: **'ICHIGO!?'**

"In case you don't recognize me, it's me, Ichigo. I brought a gift!" He said. He lifted the Joker's prone body. He tore off his head in a display of bloody carnage, and in an impressive display of strength, he threw the head one hundred stories up, which Masaki caught, and promptly devoured it. Ichigo then ripped the now dead hollows body in half. Across it's middle, a horizontal slice severing it perfectly. He tossed the two halves up in the air, one for Sora and one for Orihime. After they devoured it, the effects were immediate.

Masaki's transformation was nothing special. She simply reverted to her original hollow-fox form, only smaller. She was now no more than three feet tall, and four feet long (tail included). Same color scheme and everything. But her spiritual pressure shot up. She was weaker than Ichigo, but she definitely had captain level spiritual pressure.

Sora's transformation was on a grander scale. He didn't shrink much. All in all, he transformed into a giant King Cobra. He was pure white, no crazy colors or designs. Just white. He was fifteen yards thick, and one hundred yards long. One giant snake.

Orihime took on a humanoid form. Her body was covered in a feminine armor **(A/N:Think Samus)** that covered her head, chest, hips and groin, and thighs. The armor was orange, same color as her human hair color. Beneath the armor, her skin was white. White skin where there was no armor. Around her head was a thick ring, making it look like a halo of some sort. Behind her, sprouting from her shoulder blades, were large angel-like wings. They looked stiff; she probably wouldn't be able to use them for actual flight, they were for decoration. They all stood around, admiring their new forms.

"Well, what's it feel like to be Adjuchas?" Ichigo asked them. They looked flustered, as though not believing it.

"It feels amazing." They answered simultaneously. Ichigo nodded, that feeling was still coursing through him.

"Let me introduce you guys to some new friends." He turned and gestured for something in the brush to come out. "Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka get out here!" A little girl and two hollows came out, slightly fearful. "They're with us now. I owe them because they kinda…saved my ass." They looked at Ichigo and the three arrivals incredulously.

"They saved you!? Seriously!" Masaki yelled in shock.

"It's a long story." Ichigo proceeded to explain the story to the Adjuchas, the arrancar and two hollows listening intently.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys. I had other stuff to do. **

**Okay in terms of power Ichigo is the Strongest. He's about as strong as Byakuya Kuchiki. Orihime is second strongest, she's about as strong Gin Ichimaru(Yes I believe Byakuya is stronger Gin). Masaki and Sora are equal in strength. They're about as strong as Toushiro Hitsugaya. I hope my descriptions of the others Adjuchas form was good. Ichigo was easy, I just used his hollow form before his final battle with Ulquiorra. There's a link in my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

_**Adios**_


	4. Habilidades Revelaciones y Vasto Lordes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Evolution

Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo's mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.

"Hello"- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka Talking

'_Hello'_- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**- Ichigo, Orihime, Masaki, Sora, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka Yelling

"_**Hello"**_- Hollows Yelling

"**Hello"**- Hollows Talking

'_**Hello'**_- Hollows Thinking

Chapter 4:

Habilidades Revelaciones y Vasto Lordes

_(Abilities Revelations and Vasto Lordes)_

It's been a while since Ichigo's group had taken in Nel and her "brothers". Who knows how long it's been? As spiritual beings, time meant nothing to them. For all they knew, they could have been hollows for months or centuries. They never went to the real world, so they had no idea what month, day or year it was. They didn't really care, either. They weren't immortal by any means. A spiritual being's life-span, whether they were hollows, shinigami, arrancar, or regular human souls, was about five-thousand years. Every fifty years, they physically aged one year. So they would look about one hundred years old by the end of their life time. The only things that could kill a spiritual being were old age, or by outside means. Meaning if they're injured enough, or if they're murdered they will die. They were also immune to diseases, and things such as radiation. Ichigo's group's only goal in their existence was to become strong, after they gained strength…well, they'll cross and burn that bridge when they reach it.

Honestly, the only reason they wanted power was to survive in Hueco Mundo. They just wanted to survive, and live in peace. It was a vicious circle. They need power to survive, when they achieve it, more enemies will come to challenge them, thus more power is required. Then the process begins all over again. Such a chaotic existence honestly frightened them. They all had plans when they were alive, but now what?

The four Adjuchas, two hollows, and single arrancar walked the barren sands of Hueco Mundo, all were silent, leaving them with their thoughts.

_'I have to become stronger to protect everyone!'_ Thought Ichigo.

'_If we become arrancar, will Ichigo and I be able to conceive and raise children?'_ Thought Orihime with a blush.

'_Perhaps if we become arrancar, we will be able to return to the real world and see our families?'_ Masaki pondered.

'_After everything is over, what happens then. Will it ever end?'_ Thought Sora.

'_If we figure out how to turn dem into arrancars, maybe Itsygo will mewy(marry) me?'_ Nel was thinking and blushing to herself.

Pesche and Dondochakka were deadlocked in a fierce battle of wills and wit. Yep, they were…playing rock, paper, scissors. When Pesche won for the thousandth(they've been playing for a while) time, Dondochakka went into one of his little "episodes". Despite his imposing stature, Dondochakka was prone to having tear-filled outbursts.

"Bwahahaha," Dondochakka wailed, over exaggerated anime tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm no good at this game! Let's play something else." The four Adjuchas were getting tired of Dondochakka's loud behavior. Not that he was disliked. The two groups had grown exceptionally close, and truth be told, their antics greatly amused the Adjuchas. But they, especially Pesche and Dondochakka, took it too far. They were trying to cross the deserts of Hueco Mundo as inconspicuously as possible, dammit! Ichigo was about to tell Dondochakka to be quiet, that is until they felt _it_.

Too late.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

God damn, it was boring! There was literally nothing to do. All anyone here could do was wander and eat. Well, he didn't have to eat anymore. He was done with that sort of thing. But he still enjoyed a good meal from time to time. He was a simple wanderer though, he really couldn't remember the last time he had a meal. He had heard about some Shinigami that had come to Hueco Mundo, something about war against the Shinigami. That wasn't really his thing though. It's not like he liked Shinigami, it's just he understood them. He knew that hollows were fallen souls that needed to be purified, and that it was the job of Shinigami to do that. They were, technically, the saviors of the Hollows. But, like humans, hollows were xenophobes. They feared the Shinigami because they didn't understand them or the need of purification. That and Shinigami _were_ kind of scary, after all they were always swinging around those Zanpakuto, and casting spells. Either way, he didn't believe that going to war would solve anything. It would just result in nothing but death, for both Shinigami and Hollow alike. It just wasn't worth it. He wasn't some kind of saint among the Hollows, he killed for fun on occasion. He just had common sense, and he believed in "Survival of the Fittest". His ears perked up. Was someone crying? He started climbing up the side of the sand dune, quietely peaking over its edge. His eyes widened, _**'Four Adjuchas!?'**_ He smiled, _**'It's my lucky day. I've been looking for something to kill.'**_ Indeed it was four adjuchas, two hollows, and a small arrancar. Those didn't interest him though. He stood up, and lept down a couple feet in front of them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"Quick, everyone get together!"** Ichigo yelled. "Something big is here." He said. A couple feet in front of them a hollow landed in front of them. An enormous spiritual pressure enveloped them all. It brought them all down to their knees. Nel was shaking aginst Masaki's left hind leg. The Hollow was covered in a dark brown fur. Not an inch of it was skin. From the neck down it had the body of a man**(A/N: Except the genitals.)**. It was well muscled. It's head wasn't the head of a man, no, it had the head of a bull. Ivory horns curved out of the top of it's head, sharp teeth peeked out of it's muzzle. This hollow looked just like a Minotaur. Even though it looked pretty fearsome, only one thing truly frightened them, this was…a Vasto Lorde.

**"Well, I never expected to find such a good bounty here."** It said with a grotesque smile. **"Well, let's get started, defend yourselves. Don't worry, I won't attack the three weaklings, I'm only interested in you Adjuchas."** At his words, Masaki quickly ushered an unconscious Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka to a nearby boulder. She looked at Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Protect her with everything you have, alright." She said gesturing to the unconscious Nel.

"Of course!" They answered simultaneously. She quickly ran back to the "battlefield" and prepared herself. The hollow simply stood there, unmoving. They didn't know what to expect, they had never fought against a Vasto Lorde before. Then it vanished. It's speed wasn't all too impressive, but Ichigo was frozen in place due to the Vasto Lorde focusing it's spiritual pressure on him, freezing him in place. The other's were too slow to react to it's sudden move. Subsequently, it succeeded in it's attack. It punched Ichigo square on the jaw. It's speed wasn't all too impressive, but it's strength was phenomenal. Ichigo was in a world of pain, and his body was launched several hundred feet. From one punch! The other's didn't have time to look on in horror, for right after it punched Ichigo it rotated it's body in mid-air, delivering a scissor-kick to Masaki's face. She too went flying. The hollow landed on all fours, and jumped towards Orihime. Delivering a head-butt that knocked the wind out of her. The pain was doubled due to the fact this hollow had horns. She was launched at a high-speed, and she flew right passed Sora's massive snake head. Sora's mistake was turning his head, watching Orihime fly passed him in horror. The hollow used this opening to deliver an uppercut to the giant King Cobra, making him fly several hundred feet in the air before falling back to earth with an enormous thud.

Pesche and Dondochakka watched in horror. This hollow managed an attack on four Adjuchas class hollow within five seconds! Vasto Lorde's _were_ powereful, but usually two or more high class Adjuchas could achieve victory _even_ over an average Vasto Lorde class hollow. And they knew that their four Adjuchas companions were better than the average Adjuchas. This was a truly terrifying opponent. Neither of them noticed Nel waking up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo stood up warily. That was one hell of a punch. He took a couple of steps, trying to regain his equilibrium. He saw the Vasto Lorde standing several yards away, sooking relaxed. It made his blood boil. He knew he was faster than the enemy, but if he got punched it would buy the hollow plenty of time to counter attack. Looking off to his left he saw his mom trying to stand. She finally stood, somewhat swaying from left to right. When they made eye contact, Ichigo nodded to her. She nodded back.

Masaki charged forward straight towards the hollow. She wasn't as fast as Ichigo, but she was fairly quick. When she reached about half way she opened her muzzle, immediately firing a red Cero. It went straight for the hollow.

**CRASH!**

There was loud explosion. Masaki stopped cold, thinking she bought some time for Ichigo to attack. However, these thoughts were crushed as the smoke cleared. The Vasto Lorde stood there, unharmed. Before she could react the hollow vanished, and appeared before her, knocking her away. As she flew threw the air, she smirked.

The instant the hollow knocked Masaki, Ichigo appeared before him. Incapable of defending himself in such short notice and close range, Ichigo delivered his own punch to the hollows face. The hollow was launched away at enormous speed and velocity. Before it could regain it's bearings, it was hit by a bright orange Cero. Orihime had waited for the perfect opportunity to attack, and when she saw the Vasto Lorde speeding towards her, she waited until it was at a close range before firing her signature orange Cero. The blast immediately changed the hollows direction. Now he seemed to be speeding towards the open desert. Before he could actually be knocked out of the vicinity, Sora had sped towards the Vasto Lorde, coiling his snake body around the Hollow, squeezing the life out of it.

Sora kept a tight hold on the Vasto Lorde, making sure it couldn't so much as budge. It was approached by Ichigo, Orihime and Masaki. Nel and her brothers stood watching in morbid fascination.

**"Wow, you guy's actually managed to subdue me. I'm impressed."** The Vasto Lorde said. **"Though, you guys shouldn't approach an enemy you know nothing about."** It said with a smirk. A cero was launched from his horns. It shot upwards hitting Sora under his head, forcing him to release his grip on the hollow. Sora landed in a heap, unconscious. The Vasto Lorde then fired another Cero. This one was directed at Ichigo. It sped towards him at an alarming rate, Masaki looked on in horror. This Cero was a shot to kill. If this hit Ichigo, there might not be anything left. _'No. Ichigo!'_

Orihime leapt in front of Ichigo in an attempt to shield him. 'I can't let Ichigo-Sama die.' She had mixed feelings, even though she felt pride in being able to save her Lord and protector, she didn't want to die. She felt her self-preservation instincts kicking in.

**BOOM!**

Masaki dropped her head. She may have lost her son and the girl she considered a daughter. She faintly heard Sora mutter a 'No' under his breath. Apparently he woke up in time to see his sister and surrogate brother get blown to smithereens. The dust began to settle, but Masaki didn't bother looking.

_**"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Is this really happening!?"**_ The Vasto Lorde yelled, agitated. Masaki raised her head, her eyes widening in awe, she could hear Sora gasp behind her. There stood Ichigo and Orihime completely unharmed from the Cero, before them a large yellow glowing shield protecting them. The shield was shaped looked a triangle which pointed downward. Quickly, taking advantage of the Vasto Lorde's shock, Sora quickly pinned the hollow down once more. Instantly everyone was in front of the hollow. They all began charging a Cero. _**'Shit.'**_ Was the only thought going through the Vasto Lorde's head. They all fired.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka saw how they blew away the Vasto Lorde. The fight was devastating, and the vicinity looked like a war-zone. But they won. They didn't come out yet, they would wait for their retrieval. They watched their comrades converse with the hollow for a short while. The Vasto Lorde raised it's hand, and to everyone's surprise, it fired a Cero. It pierced Ichigo's chest and came towards them. It came fast, and it hit the boulder that shielded them. It shattered and rocks fell all around them. _'Gotta protect Nel!'_ Both Pesche and Dondochakka thought frantically. **"Ahh!"** They heard a painful shriek. They saw Nel on the ground, tending to her leg. It was bleeding and the bone was sticking out, obviously broken. Thankfully, that was her only injury. They took her behind a large, dead tree. Away from any imminent dangers, and helped her tend to her leg.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

They approached the defeated Vasto Lorde. It's spiritual pressure was dropping rapidly, eventually it would reach absolute zero, meaning death.

**"Heh. Who woulda thought I'd be taken out so easily. I guess I got cocky."** He knew what was coming. They were gonna devour him. No doubt tryng to become Vasto Lorde themselves. **"Ya'know, I'm glad I was defeated. I'll be free from this fighting and eternal boredom, but I still don't like you guys."** In one last display of speed and power, he raised his hand and launched his final Cero. It pierced Ichigo in the torso, completely disintegrating his center, leaving a gaping hole. The Cero continued to travel out of their line of sight. **"At least I got one of you."** He laughed. **"Hey you got two holes now."** He said with a light chuckle, his body convulsed lightly before slumping to the ground, dead. They didn't care of course, right now they were horrified. Ichigo fell backwards, onto the sand, bleeding out profusely. They huddled around Ichigo, not knowing what to do. Pesche and Dondochakka approached slowly, with Nel sitting on Dondochakka's head, not able to walk, due to her broken leg. No one cried except for Nel, as hollows they couldn't. But they still felt like shit. Nel continued wailing.

"Ichigo you can't die." Masaki said in a subdued tone. "Weren't you going to become a Vasto Lorde and protect us all?" She asked. Dondochakka put Nel on the ground next to Ichigo. She crawled over to him.

**"Itsygo! Itsygo! You can't die, Itsygo! Itsygo!"** She continued to cry. Nel was the only one making any noise. They all just stood looking at Ichigo. His spiritual pressure was dropping, quickly. In another minute or so, he'd be dead. 'What was the point in saving Ichigo-Sama, if this was just going to happen!' Orihime though. 'Ichigo-Sama can't die! We still rely on him! I…I…I love Ichigo-Sama! He can't die!' She thought desperately. She quickly knelt down and embraced Ichigo, not paying any attention to the blood.

**"DON'T DIE ICHIGO-SAMA!"** Orihime screamed. She simply held on, not paying attention to her surroundings. Masaki gasped. That shield Orihime projected earlier was back again, this time covering Ichigo's body. At first they didn't think anything of it, but then Ichigo's wound started to heal. Slowly, but it _was_ healing. His spiritual pressure started rising again. _'Is Orihime doing this?'_ Ichigo and everone else thought.

"Orihime, look." Masaki said. Orihime looked up and gasped. That shield again. She stood up, looking at the shield in wonder. It started fading. **"Don't lose control, Orihime! Keep healing him!"** Masaki screamed. Orihime didn't really know what to do. She held her arms forward, focusing intently on healing Ichigo. The shield glowed even brighter than before, and it disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a completely healed, but awestruck Ichigo in it's place. Ichigo stood up, wavering slightly. He stepped towards Orihime, and embraced her. She returned the embrace, then Nel hugged Ichigo's leg. Then Masaki, Pesche, Dondochakka leaned into the embrace. Sora slowly wrapped his body around them all, in his own makeshift embrace. All happy that Ichigo was alive and well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The four Adjuchas had devoured the Vasto Lorde. Much to their chagrin, none of them evolved. Although, Ichigo and Orihime received a massive boost in power. It was near suffocating to the other's now. Orihime was practicing her strange healing and shielding powers. She managed to summon them but it was fairly difficult to maintain. It was a stretch, but they all deduced that Orihime's power was that of rejection. It sounded crazy, but it made perfect sense. An impenetrable shield that prevented harm, and a shield that rejected events from even occurring. If it was a healing technique, it would have left an impressive scar on Ichigo's center, but he was perfectly fine. It was as though the wound never happened. Orihime continued to practice with her newfound abilities, trying to perfect them so that she may heal Nel's broken leg. Off in the distance Sora and Masaki seemed to be conversing away from the others. They seemed to be having a serious conversation.

Orihime finally decided to stop for the day, when she and Ichigo were approached by Masaki and Sora.

"We have to have a talk," Maskai said, with Sora behind her, nodding. "You need to eat us." They stated simultaneously.

**"WHAT!?"** Ichigo and Orihime yelled in shock. Before they could protest, Sora interrupted them.

"Our power has stopped growing." Seeing that Ichigo and Orihime were silent, he continued. "Masaki and I realized that our power stopped growing after our two-thousandth hollow. Our fears were confirmed when we ate a Vasto Lorde, and our power refused to grow." Masaki spoke up when Sora finished.

"We want you to eat us, so that we may be free of the fear of regression. If you eat us, our evolution will cease, then we don't have to eat anymore and we won't go back to being Menos Grande." Masaki explained. "Besides, we aren't asking you to eat us whole," Masaki lifted her paw, and applied pressure to her left fox ear, breaking it off. Her hollow regeneration instantly created a new ear, leaving no trace of a missing ear. She nudged the broken triangular ear towards Ichigo. "Just a small part of us." Ichigo lifted the bony fox ear between his fingers. He looked at Orihime. She was holding a large white scale in her hand, no doubt from Sora. He nodded to her. They both bit into their respective piece. A flash of light engulfed them. Sora, Masaki, and the rest had to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo felt the familiar pain of the transformation. He felt it all around him, but had no thoughts; the pain numbed his ability to think. His thick, bony hollow skin seemed to be crushed and absorbed into his body, creating a soft, smooth, almost human skin. The only thing that made it seem inhuman was the fact it was a pure, bleached white. It was a painful process, too. It seemed to double the pain of the transformation. His body shrunk down to six feet tall, he was still muscular, but his body seemed one-hundred percent human in shape. He had four fingers and one thumb on each hand, and the tips were pointed into sharp claws and were black. His feet were human in shape, too. He now had five toes on each foot. His toes were also pointed into claws and tipped black. His mask changed shape, resembling a grotesque human skull with a viscous visage. His hollow hole stayed in the center of his sternum, but it now had four thick, black stripes that originated from it. The stripes traveled up his neck and onto his head, striping his face with black, pointed markings. He felt an intense pain on the sides of his head, it felt like it was going to explode! Two large horns sprouted from the sides of his head. They protruded outward before growing forward at a ninety degree angle. They curved inward, as though they were going to meet in front of Ichigo's face, but they went forward several more inches. Ichigo now sported two large horns; they certainly made him look more frightening. The roots of the horns were black, but the rest of them were white **(A/N: If you want to see him, go to onemanga(dot)com, go to the bleach section, and click on chapter 350 and read on from there. There are also more links in my profile:)**. The grey fur he had on his wrists and ankles became a crimson red, almost like blood. He stood dazed, trying to regain his lost equilibrium. When he could finally stand and see things clearly, he looked over to Orihime.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Once again, this pain returned. Truth be told, she was happy this was the final stage in evolving. She briefly wondered if becoming an Arrancar would be this painful, but she doubted it. Besides, the chances of them actually becoming Arrancar were slim to none. But, alas, pain overwhelmed her senses and imeded her ability to think. Like Ichigo, her bony hollow skin and armor seemed to be crushed and ground into herself, creating pale white human-like skin on her now-human body. Her hollow hole, which was just above her now-visible bellybutton, seemed to be the origin of orange stripes. The stripes wrapped around her narrow waist, and went down the side of her wide hips stretching down her slender legs. The stripes also went up her torso and over her now-pronounced breasts. The stripes went up over the center, where her nipples would be, but her large breasts were totally smooth. The stripes went upwards and formed a ring around her neck, which then went down the sides of her arms. Her body was slender, but not without muscle. Her stomach was flat and toned, and she had a narrow waist. Her hips were wide and her legs were long and slender. Her butt was bigger now, due to the fact her body was human in appearance, and it was in a lovely heart shape. Her "wings" had disintegrated and her back was smooth, without any indication of anything being there. Her mask had changed again. It was more human, looking sort of like Ichigo's, but the expression on it was softer, almost sweet. The only thing left that resembled her Adjuchas form was the thick ring that was wrapped around her head. She kept her "halo" despite the evolution. The tips of her fingers were shaped into pointed claws, as were her toes. She now stood at five-foot two inches. She felt kind of sick, but once she regained her bearings, she looked over at Ichigo. He was looking right at her, she felt a shiver go up her spine. He was truly very fearsome. Feeling self-conscious, her powers kicked in, bringing out a shield to hide her from view. _'I…I can control them better!'_ she thought to herself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo was looking at Orihime intently, not noticing the others looking at the both of them. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. Suddenly a glowing shield hid her from view. He was surprised, but then he heard a gasp come from her. The shield disappeared. Orihime then summoned another, then dismissed it. She did this several times.

"Ichigo-Sama! I can control the shields!" She called, running over to the rest of the group, obviously proud of her accomplishment. He was proud of her.

"All right, Orihime!" He said with a laugh. She seemed to become bashful, as she toed the ground in front of her. "I wonder why you didn't have this control before." He wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's because she's a Vasto Lorde now. A Vasto Lorde is the epitome of hollow evolution, now she has absolute control over herself." Masaki said. She and Sora neared them. You could feel the pride coming off of them in waves. "Let's take your newfound control and heal Nel-Chan, alright." Masaki gestured to Nel, who was still nursing her broken leg. The approached her.

"Dat wuz awesome! I've neber seen a Vasto Lorde before! Are you gonna heal my weg now." Nel spoke. Orihime nodded her head. She brought her hands forward and focused. A yellow-glowing shield appeared over Nel's small frame. They all watched in amazement as Nel's leg poped back into place. The flesh began to heal, and soon there wasn't even any blood left. Everyone was silent. Orihime was about to dismiss the shield when Sora stopped her.

"Look!" He exclaimed. The scar on Nel's nose and forehead started to fade. Then her hollow mask started to grow teeth where it was missing some.

"Wut's everybody wooking at?" Nel asked. She couldn't see her mask healing. Pesche and Dondochakka watched, amazed. _'She's healing the damage Nnoitra-Teme left on Nel-Sama!'_ They both thought. Soon, Nel's cartoonish skull mask had a complete row of teeth, and she was scar-free. No one expected what came next.

**BOOM!!**

Orihime managed to shield all of them before the explosion could damage any of them.

**"Nel-Chan!"** Masaki yelled. She had grown attached to the little girl. She considered Nel her own daughter. If something happened to her, she'd be devastated. The dust began to settle, everyone ran forward, desperate to help Nel. When they got there however, they didn't see Nel, instead they saw a beautiful young woman. She looked to be about nineteen or twenty in appearance. She was about five feet eight inches tall. She had Nel's teal hair, and her hot pink "blush" tattoo. She had a green sheet covering her breasts and nether regions, but it left her toned middle exposed.

"N-Nel…Chan? Is that you?" Ichigo was the first one to find his voice. The woman opened her eyes. Same light-gold color, like Nel's.

"Ichigo!" She cried. When she opened her mouth they saw Nel's signature extended incisors on her lower jaw. Her voice was also strangely high pitched for her. It still sounded somewhat child-like. The woman ran forward and glomped Ichigo. She was hugging him rather roughly. Everyone watched, highly amused **(A/N: Well, except for Orihime).** "Yes. It is I, Nel." She said, suddenly serious, but still hanging on to Ichigo.

"But, Nel-Chan. You're all grown up. What happened?" Ichigo asked. She looked slightly angry, as though remembering something unpleasant.

"It's kind of a long story, so, please, sit." She asked pleasantly. They all sat on the desert sand, getting comfortable. "Before, I was an average hollow. I went through the evolution like everyone else, but I did not achieve Vasto Lorde. I was an Adjuchas. My form was that of a Chamois. One day I stumbled upon a massive city, here in Hueco Mundo. Naturally, I was curious. So I ventured forward. I was met by a Shinigami. His name was Sousuke Aizen. He called the city Las Noches. He offered to make me into an Arrancar through a process he called Shinigamification. What he did was he ripped off my mask, and used his shinigami spiritual pressure to stabilize my own spiritual pressure. The result is what you see before you. I received my original human body and appearance, as well as a boost in strength. The only thing left from my hollow heritage was my chamois skull mask," She pointed to the animal skull sitting on her head. "And a hollow hole." She pulled down her green sheet exposing the top of her cleavage, there was a small ping-pong ball sized hollow hole. Nel continued. "Aizen took me in and introduced me to the other Arrancar. My power was ranked third among the Arrancar, so I became an Espada." She turned around, exposing a large tattoo of a number three on her back. It was in a gothic style font, and it covered her whole back. "Tercera Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"What's an Espada?" Orihime asked.

"Espada is the title of the ten strongest Arrancar in Las Noches. The Espada are given privileges that other arrancar don't get. For example, the Espada are allowed to take on underlings called _Fracción_. They serve their master loyally." She pointed to Pesche and Dondochakka. "These two were my fracción." Nel bowed to them. "Thank you for protecting me throughout my time of weakness in Hueco Mundo."

"No need to thank us, Nel-Sama!" Pesche said

"Yeah, you're our master, don'tcha know. If we can protect you, we'll do it, don'tcha know!"

"Regardless, I thank you." Ichigo finally spoke up.

"If you guys had it so well, what happened? And how did you turn into a child?" He asked. Nel seemed very angry. She was grinding her teeth, and her face flushed.

"Nnoitra-Teme." She ground out. "Nnoitra Jiruga was the Octava(eighth) Espada. He was a male chauvinist. He hated me for simply being a woman with power and ranking higher than a man. He was always fighting me, trying to prove that he was better than me. I always defeated him. One day, in an attempt to get me to fight, he attacked Pesche and Dondochakka. He ripped of their Arrancar mask remains, forcing them back into their hollow forms. This, of course, got me very angry. During our battle, he managed to damage my mask. This caused me to release most of my spiritual pressure, forcing me into a child-like form before it stabalized. I don't know where the amnesia came from, but it happened." Nel finished her tale. They all hung around contemplating on this new information. Such a revelation was not expected. Nel spoke up once more. "From my memories during my child form, I recall you wanted to become Arrancars, if possible. How about I take you to Las Noches, so that Aizen may convert you." She proposed. They were all speechless. Who knew that the key to becoming Arrancars would be in the form of a small child, now turned adult? "When we get to Las Noches, I'm going to kill Nnoitra." This shocked everyone. Nel really didn't seem the kind to swear revenge. "Before, I refused to kill and hold grudges. I always considered those who did nothing but animals, beasts. But what Nnoitra did, he must be punished for. He is mine, understand?" She stated rather forcefully. They all agreed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It's been a week since Nel turned back to normal. In that time she was leading them to Las Noches. During that time, Orihime had used her rejection ability to fix Pesche and Dondochakka's masks. Pesche took the form of a sixteen year old man. He had messy blonde hair, and his mask remains covered his right eye and curved upwards creating a small "horn". His skin had an extremely light tan, almost albino white. He was average looking. His hollow hole was in his lower torso.

Dondochakka took the form of a large, bodybuilding man. He looked to be in his late twenties. His head was shaved, except for a small patch on the back of his head, which was pulled into a ponytail. His skin was pure, albino white. He wasn't very good-looking, but he wasn't ugly. His hollow mask remains covered the top left side of his face. It didn't cover his eye, though. It was light red and white. His hollow hole was in his chest. Both Pesche and Dondochakka wore the furs of fallen hollows as makeshift kilts to protect their modesty. As they were back in their Arrancar forms, they were completely human except for their masks and hollow holes.

Together they all ventured to Las Noches.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you liked the chapter. Nel Pesche and Dondochakka are back to normal! Now they're all headed to Las Noches! What's gonna happen next? That's for me to know, and you guy's to find out! Don't forget to review :)**

_**Adios**_


	5. Batallas Arrancars e Espadas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Evolution

Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo's mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.

"Hello"- Talking

'_Hello'_- Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**- Yelling

Chapter 5:

Batallas Arrancars e Espadas

_(Battles and Arrancars and Espadas)_

They all stood, looking out over the desert. Las Noches was an impressively large city. It was covered in a large clear dome, no doubt to keep out some of the weaker, mindless hollows. It was so big it screwed up their sense of distance. Nontheless, it was an incredible sight. The large, cylindrical towers looked as though they touched the sky. Some leaned slightly, reminding them of the famed "Leaning Tower" of Pisa in Italy. Some were colored red and white. Not to lose too much time, they continued forward, preparing to enter Las Noches.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sousuke Aizen looked down from his marble throne. He looked at the Espada, such perfection. His creations were very powerful, it was incredible. The amazing thing was they were born like that. They didn't need to train to become powerful. Once he transformed them, they received a massive boost in power, along with their Shinigami powers. He only transformed Menos class hollow. Either Menos Grande, Adjuchas, or Vasto Lorde. If he turned Menos Grande, they had to be sentient. He didn't transform the dimwitted Menos because those always ended up autistic or retarded. He didn't take the weak, normal hollows because he needed his army to at least be as powerful as seated officers in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Still, he marveled at the Arrancar. At first glance they felt unique, but no one ever analyzed their spiritual pressure. If one paid attention they would realize that they were fifty-one percent hollow, and fourty-nine percent Shinigami. The spirit signatures blended together perfectly to create a hybrid, an Arrancar. The same could be said for the Vizard. His brows furrowed together at the thought, whatever happened to them anyway? Regardless, a Vizard was a Shinigami who gained hollow powers. Their spiritual pressure was different, yet similar to an Arrancar, almost backwards. A Vizard's spiritual pressure was fifty-one percent Shinigami and fourty-nine percent hollow. Despite the fact Vizards and Arrancar were, theoretically, equal in power, he himself would prefer to be a Vizard. As a Vizard he kept his Shikai and Bankai, and simply donned a hollow mask for extra power. He liked his Zanpakuto the way it was. He'd hate to have only one release, like the Arrancar.

Aizen decided to end his thoughts there, before he forgot the reason for calling the meeting. Once again, he looked over the Espada. There were ten of them, the lower their number, the higher their power. There was Stark his Primero Espada, lazy as ever. He looked over to Barragan Luisenbarn, His Segundo Espada, looking astute and ready for anything. Then there was Tía Halibel, La Tercera, calmly sitting there. He looked at Ulquiorra Schiffer, his most loyal espada, El Cuarto. El Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, sat there obviously impatient and discontent. El Sexto, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, also sat there with a bored expression. El Séptimo, Zommari Leroux, sat there obediently awaiting instructions. El Octavo espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, sat there eager to get back to his experiments. El Noveno, Aaroniero Arruruerei, also sat there obediently. And finally, his secret weapon, El Décimo, Yammy Rialgo. When Yammy released his Zanpakuto, Ira, he became the most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army, becoming El Cero, even if the rest of the Espada released their Zanpakuto's. So, technically, the Espada went from Zero to Nine. Though, this was only in the event that Yammy released his Zanpakuto. Aizen spoke out in a clear, firm voice.

"Members of the Espada, welcome." He stated warmly, he was never a jerk. He may be pure evil, but he was always polite. "In the past week, I've received word of two extraordinarily powerful Vasto Lordes in Hueco Mundo. They are said to be powerful enough to take on a member of the Espada, and possibly achieve victory." At this the Espada paid attention. "Actually, according to my sources, they are heading towards Hueco Mundo. Along with these Vasto Lorde, there are two high-class Adjuchas, and three Arrancar." Now _this_ was getting even juicier to the Espada, even Ulquiorra was leaning forward slightly in anticipation. "These three arrancar have been identified as former Tercera Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and her Fracción, Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche." All of the Espada's eyes widened. Nel was returning? When she disappeared everyone had wondered what had happened to her. There was no evidence of a battle or struggle, and even though everyone suspected Nnoitra, nothing could be proved. Nnoitra however was inwardly pleased. _'So Nel, you've returned. Finally, I will defeat you!'_ He thought to himself. His initial intention when he got rid of her wasn't to kill her. No, it was to make sure that he would be powerful enough to destroy her when she returned. And now he had his chance, he was far more powerful than he was back then. Aizen continued with his announcement. "With these new developments, I think it is of the utmost importance to convince these four incredibly powerful hollows to join us. They would make fine additions to our army, especially if two of them are Vasto Lordes." Aizen was careful to emphasize the "our army" bit. They still needed to believe in his cause, and if he alienated them in any way, they may turn on him. "Of course, we will also need to welcome back our former Tercera. We must make sure her disappearance wasn't a betrayal." Nnoitra was laughing to himself. No one seemed to notice. Aizen continued, "Well, with this news out of the way, I believe we must move on to other business. As you all---"

**CRASH!!!!!!! **

A massive explosion blew away the back of their meeting room, leaving nothing but rubble and dust clouds. An incredible spiritual pressure swept the room immediately, all of the Espada weaker than Five went down. A figure leapt out of the dust, it went straight for El Quinto, Nnoitra. _'Neliel?!'_ Everyone thought, surprised. Instantly, a beautiful teal haired woman grapped Nnoitra by the throat. If looks could kill, the look the woman was giving El Quinto would have set him on fire. Nnoitra grinned.

"So your back, Neliel." He said simply, as though expecting all of this to happen. She glared at him with her light-gold eyes.

"We've got a score to settle, Nnoitra." Nel said angrily. She vanished, along with Nnoitra, only leaving behind the static buzz of Sonido. All of the Espada looked to the settling dust, not knowing what to expect. Slowly six figures came into view. Most of them recognized Pesche and Dondochakka, but, of course, the hollows were new. The first Vasto Lorde was terrifying. It looked, like what they imagined, like Satan himself must look like. His gaze washing over them made them feel uncomfortable. Even the ever melancholic Ulquiorra seemed a bit troubled. The second Vasto Lorde got the attention of all of the males in the room (which was nearly all of them). Her body was absolutely feminine, and sexy. The "halo" seemed to add innocence to her, an innocence that they knew she did not have. The third in their party was a small fox. It was white and brown. The last member of their group was a massive King Cobra.

"So, these are the Espada. I'm disappointed. As powerful as you all are, I expected _more_." The Satanic-looking Vasto Lorde claimed. He genuinely looked disappointed. His statement pissed off the Espada, but they knew better. He was trying to rile them up for a fight, even Grimmjow wasn't impulsive enough to fall for it. The Espada are the epitome of the Arrancar, _none_ of them were stupid enough to---"

"Hey you little shit, you can't talk to us like that!" Well, there _was_ always one idiot among the elite. Yammy looked pissed. "We're the Espada, we're better than you. You may be a Vasto Lorde, but we have achieved a status higher than that." The Espada silently agreed. The Vasto Lorde craned his neck slightly to the right. It would have been cute if he wasn't so _fucking_ terrifying.

"Did you say something? I had something stupid in my ear." Orihime laughed lightly, her gentle giggles resonated throughout the large room. "From what I can sense, you're the weakest one here." Ichigo continued, addressing Yammy. "But, at the same time, you're the strongest. It's faint, but the power sealed within you surpasses everyone here, except, of course, the Shinigami." He finished. Yammy pushed out his chest in pride. "You know what that means?" Ichigo asked.

"It means I'm better than you!" He yelled boastfully. Ichigo chuckled.

"No. It means. . ." Ichigo vanished in a great display of speed. "You're the one I have to kill!" He shouted from behind Yammy. Before he could even react, Ichigo delivered a powerful scissor-kick to Yammy's ribs. He was launched out of the building, leaving another large hole in the wall. Ichigo vanished in a Sonido. The Espada were shocked speechless. This Vasto Lorde, not only managed to sense Yammy's sealed power, but he managed to catch him off guard! Catching an Espada off guard was a feet in itself. Not one to miss out on a fight, Grimmjow sonido'd towards the large opening in the wall, before he could actually exit, Orihime appeared before him in her own sonido. He hesitated for a second but he continued.

"Outta my way, woman!" Grimmjow yelled, running passed her. This time, he hit a wall. Orihime had sealed the opening with her shield. _'WTF'_ Grimmjow thought. Aizen watched the exchange with interest. He'd never seen a hollow with powers such as these. Perhaps he _should_ accept them into the Army. Aizen called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Fellow Espada, calm yourselves. You will not harm our guests." This got everyone's attention.

"B-but Aizen-Sama! They destroyed our headquarters, and if we don't do anything Nnoitra and Yammy could end up dead!" Grimmjow yelled. Aizen's sinister smile never left his face.

"Our palace can be rebuilt, Grimmjow. Besides, didn't you notice how Nel only targeted Nnoitra? I believe it is safe to say that Nnoitra was the reason Nel was thrust out of Las Noches. This makes Nnoitra a traitor, and as such he must be executed. If he survives his battle with Nel, he is to be killed on sight, understand?" He waited for the Espada to agree. "And regarding Yammy, he was always been a loose cannon. His power will be missed, but we could go on without him. Besides, if he loses to normal Hollow, regardless of the fact it is a Vasto Lorde, he doesn't deserve to be in our ranks." Aizen answered coldly. _'This is one cold bastard!'_ Orihime, Masaki, and Sora thought to themselves.

"Y-yes Aizen-Sama." Grimmjow responded. It was rather unenthusiastic; he probably _really _wanted to fight. "But what do we do now?" He asked. Aizen smiled.

"Now, we wait. We will wait until these battles are over and we shall reward---and perhaps punish---the victors." He answered. They all remained in the massive hall, waiting.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

They ended up in far outside the dome of Las Noches. The barren wasteland was decorated with large, jagged boulders and dead, brittle trees. Oh yeah, this was the perfect gravesite to a bastard like Nnoitra.

"I never expected you to be back so soon, Nel. One hundred years, seems like yesterday I broke that mask of yours." Nnoitra taunted. Nel wouldn't bite though, she was a warrior, she knew anger could mean death in a battle.

"So tell me, Octavo, what's been happening while I was gone?" Nel asked in a faux interested voice. She couldn't care less about what happened, Nnoitra hated being regarded as insignificant.

"Actually," He stuck out his tongue revealing a number five tattooed on it. It was in a gothic font. "I'm el Quinto now. Don't get cocky, Nel. All of the Espada got stronger while you were gone, some moved up in rank, that three on your back means _nothing_ now Nel." He lunged at her. He brought down his massive double sided, crescent moon shaped blade, fully intent on splitting her down the middle.

**CRASH!**

When the dust cleared, Nel was perfectly fine, she held up her own katana parrying the blow. It was lodged between the center of Nnoitra's weapon, right where the two opposing "crecent moon" blades met. **(A/N: Open up a new tab or window and go to youtube. Type in ****Dirty Little Thin****g by ****Velvet Revolver****. This is Nel's theme song. Listen to it while she fights to make the fight cooler. It think it fits her:)**

"It's true that the Espada have grown more powerful. But you are still weaker than me, Nnoitra!" She pushed forward, and flared her spiritual pressure, pushing Nnoitra back several feet. "What you did to me, what you did to my friends, you will **DIE** for your sins, Nnoitra. Though, before I kill you, a small part of me wishes to thank you. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have never met my new friends. I would have never met Sora-Kun, Masaki-Chan, Orihime-Chan, or…Ichigo-Kun." Nnoitra dusted himself off lightly. He eyed Nel with caution, after all this time, he was only her equal?! He had hoped to be more powerful than her by now. Well, that was fine. He may only be her equal in terms of spiritual power, but he wasn't an Espada for show. He had become more cunning in her time away, and he wasn't stupid. He would have to outsmart her, or kill her quickly. Suddenly, Nel disappeared in a Sonido, appearing to his left. She sung her sword to the right, aiming to slice him in half horizontally. Nnoitra caught the blade effortlessly.

"Have you forgotten, Neliel? I have the strongest Hierro of the Espada. You can't cut me!" He swung his own blade, attempting to decapitate her. She stopped it with her wrist.

"You're not the only one with Hierro, Nnoitra." She said. In his stupor, he never saw the punch coming. Nel caught him in the chin, sending him flying backwards. In another Sonido, she appeared behind Nnoitra, delivering a scissor kick that sent him flying in the opposite direction. She continued this, effectively using him as a human pinball. _'Enough, I have to finish this!'_ Nel thought. When she appeared behind him, she lifted her sword, ready to pierce his heart. This time however, Nnoitra disappeared in his own Sonido. Nels eyes widened, and then she felt the blunt side of Nnoitra's blade hit her from behind, sending her flying. Shaking off the pain, she looked up. Nnoitra was worse for wear. His clothes were tattered, and torn. And he was bruised up severely. He was obviously angry.

"Enough of this! I'm going to kill you Neliel!" He stuck his tongue out. At the tip, a gold-colored cero formed, before firing. It went high-speed towards a calm looking Nel. She brought out her hand, blocking the Cero. It collected before her. A cero was a blast of concentrated spiritual pressure. It was very fluid like in the sense that it could be blocked, redirected and even contained. Sure a hollow or arrancar could make it intense enough to disintegrate things, but if the target was just as powerful as the enemy, all gloves are off. Nel looked at the collected gold energy before her. She began to inhale, absorbing the Cero. She seemed to tense for a second before launching her own Cero. Nel's cero was different than most, not only did it have a unique purple color, but the way it formed was different too. Usually a Cero was collected into an intense sphere, then launched. Nel's cero was built up in her stomach and esophagus, than launched from her mouth. There was no collected sphere of energy visible when she used Cero. Her purple Cero launched from her mouth, speeding towards Nnoitra. There was some gold in her Cero as well.

**CRASH!**

Nothing could describe the pain Nnoitra was in. It was probably the worst pain on this side of hell.

"I forgot about that, your Cero Doble. It's a good technique that is unique to you, eh, Nel. You absorb your enemy's Cero, then fire your own potent Cero on top of it, effectively doubling the damage." Nnoitra felt pain clouding his senses, he needed to release his Zanpakuto. "I won't lose to you Neliel! **I AM THE STRONGEST ESPADA**!" He held his massive weapon in front of him. "**PRAY, SANTA TERESA!**" A flash of bright light blinded Nel for a moment. Then she gazed upon Nnoitra. All of his wounds were healed. He grew two extra arms, having four in total. His arms became rather insectoid in shape, and they were made of pure white hollow-bone, their only human trait was five pointed fingers. From the sides of his head he sprouted sharp horns that curved upward, that, from a frontal view, looked like a crescent moon. He had four massive scythes, one in each hand. He was very menacing. Not wasting any time Nel released her own Zanpakuto. She held her own sword before her.

"Declare," She began. Her zanpakuto began to glow, and what looked like steam began to emanate from it. Nnoitra saw what she was doing, and charged. He wanted to stop her before she released her Zanpakuto. He was too late. "Gamuza!" Nel finished. The effects were instantaneous. After a loud explosion of dust and spiritual pressure, there stood Nel. Her Arrancar mask changed slightly. The horns grew longer, and curved downward. Her shoulders and neck were covered in an armor that seemed to be made of Hollow bone. Armor also covered her elbows and hands. Her arms were covered in a black spandex. She held a massive double-sided, and sharp looking, lance in her right hand. Her biggest and most noticeable change, was her lower body. From the waist down she had the body of a Chamois. Her fur was a light brown. Her tail fur was black. She resembled a warrior-like centaur.

"This is one hell of a battle, eh Neliel?" Nnoitra said. He had a sadistic grin on his face. He looked excited, but his eyes were dull. He, no _they_ both knew only one of them would survive this battle. Nel didn't respond. Gone in a Sonido, Nel appeared before Nnoitra and brought down her lance. Responding quickly, Nnoitra used two of his scythes in an 'X' formation to block the blow. The two extra arms he had swung forward. He severed her two front legs. She paid no mind to the pain. When Nnoitra thought he had the upper hand, a powerful Cero hit him in the chest. In his Shock and pain, he didn't notice Nel had thrown her Lance at him.

**"LANZADOR VERDE!"** She cried. Nnoitra didn't have a chance. The spinning lance sped towards him, releasing purple tendrils of energy that contradted it's name. It pierced Nnoitra's chest, pushing him backwards and pinning him to a boulder. Using the strength of her hind legs, she maged to Sonido in front of Nnoitra. She had to end this, she wouldn't give him a chance. She gripped her lance, and pulled it from Nnoitra's chest. Before he could make a move, she shoved the lance into his throat. Even though she could care less about Nnoitra, a small part of her was saddened at the fact she had to stoop to his level. She shook that off though.

"You feel the most alive when you're gargling your own blood, right Nnoitra?" She asked coldly. The light left Nnoitra's eyes. _'Even though I lost to a female, at least I died like a warrior.'_ He thought, trying to comfort himself. He slumped to the ground, dead. Nel re-sealed her Zanpakuto. In her normal form, she was missing her left leg. She felt the pain of the battle catching up with her. She, slowly, made her way back to Las Noches.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo looked up at Yammy's Resurrección. He grew to a monstrous size. Like a small mountain, or large hill. He resembled an Ankylosaurus, with cylindrical protrusions on his back and elbows. He also had a bony tail club. The number one on his 'ten' tattoo flaked off, leaving the zero. **(A/N: If you want to know, Ichigo's theme song in this fic is ****Afterlife**** by ****Avenged Sevenfold****. Open a new window/tab and go to youtube and play it if you'd like.)**

"I am Espada zero, Yammy Rialgo. I am the only Espada who reaches full potential when his Zanpakuto is released." He stated. "Now you know you don't stand a chance!" Ichigo looked on.

"You're wrong." Yammy looked confused. "Your release made you more powerful than I. But the fact is you just handed me the victory." Now he looked even more confused. "Even if you're stronger and faster than me, you're also bigger than me. _Way_ bigger than me. Because of that, you won't be able to see me half the time. Your large size guarantees that." To show him what he meant, Ichigo sonido'd out of Yammy's line of sight. Yammy desperately looked around, trying to find him. He heard a voice whisper in his ear. "Frankly, you're no threat to me like this." Not wasting any time, Ichigo charged a Cero. The Cero pierced Yammy's head, exiting from his forehead. Yammy slumped foreward, lobotomized. Looking at his handiwork, he Sonido'd back to Las Noches, finished with Yammy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aizen tried to coax the intruder's to reveal what their intentions were. They didn't respond. The only thing he could get from them was, 'We must wait for the others.' The buzz of a Sonido filled the room. Everyone looked towards the broken entrance; there stood a badly beaten Nel. The worst of her injuries seemed to be her missing left leg. They all felt the fluctuations in the air. They all knew Nnoitra and Yammy died. Frankly no one cared. Aizen was about to order the Medics to help clean up Nel, but he suddenly stopped. He saw the female Vasto Lorde use some technique; it covered Nel in a yellow glow. He decided to observe. He saw Nel's wounds began to heal, and, remarkably, her missing leg began to re-grow! _'She's not healing her; she's rejecting the wounds from ever having happened! I could use this ability.'_ He thought to himself with a sinister smile. Once Nel was completely healed, Ichigo arrived in another Sonido.

"Welcome back you two." Aizen said. "I must say that was impressive. To be able to defeat two of my Espada, simply amazing. Because of the condition Neliel arrived in, I would rank her power to be equal with Nnoitra's. And you, you could be my top officer. Would you join my cause and serve under me? In exchange, I will convert you into Arrancars." Aizen offered. At last they could finally escape the torment of living in hollow bodies. They would finally be able to appear human again.

"We accept your offer, Aizen…Sama." Ichigo stated, speaking for his group. Aizen's sinister smile widened. His army was becoming more and more powerful. He gestured for the four hollows to come forward. They all stood together (or tried to, Sora had to wrap himself over a couple of times to fit). Aizen snapped his fingers and a large clear case of spiritual energy contained them. Aizen stepped before the case, and inserted a small black marble into a slot on the front. He placed his finger on the marble and began to charge it with massive amounts of spiritual energy. Small tendrils came out of the marble and burrowed under the skin on Aizen's finger, temporarily fusing them. Suddenly a wave of black energy washed over everyone in the case. There was a flash of light, then the case dissipated, leaving behind four newborn Arrancar. Before each of whom, was a sword.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo stood up, very dazed. The process wasn't painful just…different. It felt like a part of him was ripped out, but he could sense it. It was in the form an enormous sword. No this wasn't a sword, it looked like an overgrown butcher's knife. The blade was five feet long, and the handle was a foot long, totaling in six feet overall, just like his height. It didn't have a hand-guard, it was just handle then blade. It was totally black except for the sharp edge of the blade, which was silver, and the handle, the handle was wrapped in a pure white cloth. This was his Zanpakuto. In the silver edge of the blade, he saw his own reflection. He looked to be about fifteen years old. He was well built, with broad shoulders and muscular arms, legs, and stomach. **(A/N: Watch the beginning of episode 163, the scene where Ichigo is lifting the rubble off of himself, he looks like that just not roughed up.) **The hair on his head was spiky, but it was also long, in need of a cut. The hair that fell from his head was straight, and oily and dirty. He needed a shower. He was handsome. Not in a pretty boy kind of way, but in a rugged kind of way. His jaw was set and manly, his chin was pointed. His dark brown eyes were narrow, and shone with intelligence. His nose wasn't too big or small, nor was it bulbous or narrow. It was perfect. Then he noticed he was naked. He had never seen himself naked like this, for he died a prepubescent. He knew what his organs were for, and how they were used. Being the son of a doctor did that. He knew what to expect but didn't think it would be like this. His testicles were larger than they were before, and his penis grew in length and thickened. It was about six inches long and one inch thick. It hung limply, due to no arousal or excitement. He also had hair. His orange pubic hair curled and rested just above his genitalia. He felt the top left side of his head, feeling a wide protrusion there. It was his hollow mask remains. His once long horns had disintegrated and all that was left was a small broken root on the left side of his head. His hollow hole rested in his chest as well. He felt _much_ more powerful than before. He turned and looked at his companions.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It took a second for Orihime to shake off the nausea. On the ground before her was a straight-bladed katana. The handle wrap and steel sheathe were orange, same color as her hair. The hand guard wasn't normal though. It consisted of six protrusions, resembling flower petals. The butt and hand guard of her sword were silver. She unsheathed the katana slightly, admiring her reflection. She still had large, expressive eyes, and orange hair. She appeared more womanly, more mature. She was beautiful. Finally she noticed herself. She looked at her hands; they were a fair, creamy color, definitely not white! She had normal looking skin! Her fingernails were rather long, in need of a cut. Her straight hair was down passed her butt. Her hollow hole rested where it's always been, just above her bellybutton. Her hollow mask remains consisted of her "halo". It was a ring that wrapped around her head, like some accessory. She looked down at her body. Well, she was definitely a woman now. Her breasts were huge! It looks like they grew in size. If she had to compare them to anything, they would be large cantaloupes. But, they looked good. They didn't sag under their own weight, they stayed up and perky. Her areolas were hot pink and quarter sized, and her nipples stuck out due to the cold air. She had hair as well. Ugh, she would have to get rid of that. How was Ichigo-Sama supposed to mount her---uh, _enjoy_ her company if he knew she was so unkempt? Her body was toned, not muscular. Her stomach was flat, her waist narrow, and her hips wide. Her butt was large and heart shaped, and tight. Her legs and thighs were very shapely and attractive. She was sexy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Masaki admired her reflection in her katana. It was a standard, curved katana, with a brown grip. The sheathe was a metallic brown. The butt and hand guard were silver. The hand guard was shaped into a three pointed star. Her hollow mask remains consisted of a tiara that sat on her head. It had two protrusions that were shaped into small, triangular fox ears. They were white. Just under her D-cup breasts, her hollow hole was there. She was still as beautiful as ever. Though, she needed to get herself cleaned up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Before him was a standard katana. The hand guard was shaped into a hexagram. The butt and hand guard were silver in color, while the grip of his katana was white, along with the sheathe. Sora felt his face, he needed to shave. Somehow, he grew a full beard. His hollow mask remains started under his left eye and stretched down to a little past his chin. It looked like a broken fang. His hollow hole remained dead center of his body. He was muscular, but thin. He was thinner then Grimmjow, but more muscular then Ulquiorra.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Aizen gazed upon his newest creations. His plans would come into fruition very soon.

"Szayel, would you please take our guests to the infirmary to get them cleaned up." Aizen asked. Szayel complied, leading the newborn Arrancar and three banished Arrancar to the infirmary. After they were gone, Aizen looked to the Espada. "It seems that we will have to make new arrangements." He stated. "Espada, follow me to the exit."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Szayel led them to another tall building. Inside was a sterile environment. Szayel gestured to a row of doors to their left.

"All of those are washrooms. They have everything you need to cleanse yourselves. They will also provide clothing." He left in a hurry, not wanting to keep Aizen or the other Espada waiting. Everyone entered in their own washroom, except Nel, she followed Orihime.

**(A/N: There is a slight lime here. If you're squeamish of the human (Mainly Female) form, scroll down until you see End Lime)**

The automated door shut behind them with a slight _'whoosh.'_ It was a large room, though it was longer than wider. To their left was a white marble toilet, and to the toilet's left was a marble sink. There was a large medicine cabinet mounted on the wall in front of the sink. On the other side of the room, was a large bathtub. There was a silver showerhead on the wall, and it had several shampoo's and body lotions. Orihime turned to look at Nel, who had just removed the rags she had been using as clothes. She stood nude. She was a very beautiful woman, sexy too, Orihime noted. Her long, teal, wavy hair cascaded down her back, her face was smooth and womanly, certainly very attractive, and her body was to die for. Like Orihime, she had impressively large breasts. Her quarter sized nipples were a coral red, and stuck out due to the cold, sterile air. Her legs were long and shapely, her arms and shoulders slender. She had a narrow waist, and large, curvy hips. Her stomach was flat and toned, not muscular. Her vaginal regions were obstructed by thick, teal curls. Though, if Orihime's guess was correct, she would get rid of that.

Orihime walked over to the medicine cabinet, searching. Finally, she found several supplies that dealt with manicures and pedicures. She handed Nel a nail clipper and hand file, no doubt to fix their long hand and toe nails **(A/N: Yeah, right now, they're hairy and dirty and they stink. I don't think Shinigamification actually cleans them up, just makes them human looking.)**. Orihime leaned backwards on the sink, clipping her fingernails.

"So Nel-Chan, what did you want to talk about?" Nel looked at Orihime with slight shock. She already figured out that she wanted to talk? Impressive. Done with their fingernails, both Orihime and Nel began clipping their toe nails.

"I wanted to talk about Ichigo-Kun." Orihime gave herself a knowing smirk.

"Oh? What about Ichigo-Sama?" Done with her toe nails, Nel began to file the sharper points down gently. Orihime did the same.

"I love him." Orihime smiled. "From the moment he first rescued us, back when I was trapped in a child form, I loved him." Nel chuckled a bit. "Of course you remember several instances when I snuck between the two of while you slept, and how jealous I acted whenever he would spend time with you." Orihime giggled.

"Oh yes, I remember. Though, it only seemed like a harmless crush. What changed?" Orihime asked. She turned and walked towards the large bath tub. She turned on the water, making sure the water was nice and hot.

"I think that as a child, I was incapable of expressing romantic love. I always made sure to vocalize how much I loved you all. Dondochakka and Pesche are like rowdy younger siblings, even though I suspect them to be much older than I. Sora-Kun is like an older, more reliable brother. Masaki-Chan is just like a mother. You I love like a sister. And Ichigo-Kun…" Nel stopped there.

"Like a lover, right?" Orihime finished. Nel looked nervous, as though she was looking for her approval. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it. I don't mind sharing him if it's with you Nel-Chan. I do love you like a sister, and I could never have Ichigo-Sama turn you away if you love him." Nel leaned in and hugged the smaller woman. Their breasts pressing up against the other's giving the illusion that they got bugger. The intimate gesture did nothing for either of them. They were straight. They would never actually _do_ each other, but if Ichigo asked, well, we'll see. After they released the hug, Orihime took out some scissors, and proceeded to cut her long hair short. Instead of down to her knees it fell to the small of her back. Nel cut her hair as well. She left it just a little bit passed her butt. When they finished, Orihime pulled Nel into the hot shower, letting the water run over them. They showered together, in order to save time. After scrubbing their bodies clean, Orihime grabbed a razor, and began to shave her underarms, Nel imitated the action with another razor. Orihime went to shave her more private area, but was confused as to how to begin.

"Um, Nel-Chan? Little help?" Orihime asked. Understanding immediately, Nel nodded.

"Sure, but you have to return the favor." She said. In agreement Orihime sat on the floor of the tub. She lifted her leg onto the ledge of the tub, for better access. Her entire lower body was exposed, her vagina was obscured by the orange pubic hair, but it was easily visible. About half an inch below her vagina, the flesh of her anus was scrunched into a pink asterisk. Nel leaned forward, bringing the razor to the pubic hair. Gently running it downward, she removed the hair. Finally, her more intimate parts were in full view. The lips of her Labia Majora were plump and smooth, her Labia Minora were pink. Her entire lower body was cleanly shaved. Nel had left a small oval patch of pubic hair about an inch above her Vagina. Orihime repeated the process on Nel.

**END LIME(If you could call it that.)**

After finishing up cleaning themselves, they stepped out of the shower feeling much cleaner than before. Then they took care of other necessities, such as brushing their teeth, applying lotions to their dry skin, etc. Orihime ran a comb through her hair, ridding it of clumps and knots. Nel chose to leave her hair in it's natural curls.

"Say," Orihime spoke up. "Szayel said there would be clothes, where are they?" Nel smiled and led Orihime to a computer screen on the wall opposite the sink.

"Stand here." Nel gestured to the platform before the screen. When Orihime stood on the platform, it seemed to glow for a second. A metal drawer seemed to pop out from the wall. In the drawer was a pair of white panties that were lined with black stripes, along with white hakama, a black obi, and typical black and white arrancar boots. She put them on. The lower half of her body was dressed, but the top wasn't.

"What about my top half?" Orihime joked. Nel chuckled, but proceeded to press her pointer finger to the glowing screen. Two options popped up, male or female. Nel clicked 'female'. Immediately, several clothing designs popped up. There was a downward facing arrow on the bottom right corner of the screen. Orihime pressed her finger to it, scrolling down, looking for something she might like.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nel and Orihime exited the bathroom into the main hall of the infirmary. Nel wore her original Espada outfit, from before the Nnoitra _incident_. Her Zanpakuto, Gamuza, rested on her left hip. Orihime's outfit was a mix of a tight fitting top and a cape. Her top covered from her neck to the backs of her hands. It went down and covered her stomach, then wrapped around her legs, creating a makeshift "dress". The shoulders were puffed out slightly, and from her neck and shoulder's fell a cape that went all the way down to about three inches from the floor. The inside of the cape was black while the outside was white. Her outfit was totally white except for some black trim **(A/N: It's the same outfit she wears in the manga and anime, just no hairclips.)**. Around her waist was a black obi sash, through it rested her Zanpakuto on her left hip. They looked to the waiting area, there on the couch, sat Masaki and Sora. Their outfits were simple. Masaki wore a white form fitting, long sleeved top. It left everything to the imagination. Of course she also wore the standard obi, hakama, and boots. Her Zanpakuto rested at her left hip. Sora wore similar clothing. He simply wore a white zip-up jacket **(A/N: Like Ulquiorra, just without the "tails")**. And the standard bottoms. Behind the couch stood Pesche and Dondochakka. They too wore the exact same outfits from before the Nnoitra incident. Finally, on the other side of the room, stood Ichigo. He was resting up against the wall, his eyes closed. Both Orihime and Nel couldn't take their eyes off him. He was so _handsome_! He cut his hair, it was now short and it jutted out in orange spikes. He too wore the standard Obi, hakama, and boots. His top seemed like a cross between a Haori and trenchcoat, and cape. It was form fitting, hugging his muscled upper body. It came down and met at his lower stomach, exposing his chiseled chest and gaping hollow hole. Then the coat opened once again and fell down to about an inch above the ground. The hem of the coat seemed to have been worn out, looking torn and jagged, but that was merely the style of the coat **(A/N: It's his bankai outfit. The closest thing I could compare it too is when Ichigo fights his inner hollow, and it uses bankai. It looks just like his inner hollow's bankai outfit.)**. His massive cleaver Zanpakuto was wrapped from butt to tip in a white cloth. It was mounted on his back. Masaki noticed everyone was finally together.

"Well now, everyone's all together now!" Masaki said. Everyone centered around the couch.

"It feels good to be all washed and clean, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka exclaimed. Everyone nodded at his statement. Before they could continue, an arrancar ran into the waiting room. He immediately bowed to the seven newcomer's.

"I bring a message from Aizen-Sama! He requests the presence of Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I am to escort you." He stated. Sighing, they followed him.

"I wonder what that was about." Pesche thought out loud.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sora said. They decided to go ahead and wait there for the time being.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

They all stood outside of Las Noches. The Arrancar that escorted them was ordered to leave. The only ones there was Aizen, his two lackeys, and the remaining Espada.

"Dear Espada." He addressed. "Due to some new developments, I have decided to reorganize the Espada." The Espada looked shocked. They were gonna be evaluated!? Aizen continued. "You must all activate your Resurrección, then release as much spiritual power as possible. That way I can organize you according to your level." He looked specifically at Ulquiorra. "You must release _all_ of the way." Ulquiorra nodded to himself. They all drew their swords.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

After from returning from the tattoo artist, the Espada returned to the, now fixed, throne room. Aizen once again looked upon his Espada.

"For our newcomers, I want all of the Espada to stand, state their name, rank, and aspect of death. We will go from Décima to Cero." He nodded, signaling them to start. The first one to stand was an odd looking arrancar. His face was covered by a mask.

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. _I am the Décimo Espada_. My aspect of death is Greed." For some reason, there were two voices when he spoke. Another arrancar stood up. This one had pink, shoulder length hair.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I am the Noveno Espada. My aspect of death is Madness." He sat back down. A large, black man stood up.

"My name is Zommari Leroux. I am the Octavo Espada. My aspect of death is Intoxication." He sat back down. A handsome blue haired man stood up. He seemed upset at his new rank.

"My name's Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I am the Séptimo Espada. My aspect of death is Destruction." He sat back down in a huff. Nel stood up next.

"My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I am the Sexta Espada. My aspect of death is Mercy." She sat down gracefull. A black, blonde woman stood up next.

"My name is Tía Halibel. I am the Quinta Espada. My aspect of death is Sacrifice." She finished. A small black haired man stood up.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am the Cuarto Espada. My aspect of death is Nihilism." He sat down without another word. An elderly man stood up.

"My name is Barragan Luisenbarn. I am the Tercero Espada. My aspect of death is Old Age." He too sat down immediately. A tall man with shoulder length brown hair stood up.

"My name is Stark. I am the Segundo Espada. My aspect of death is Loneliness." He sat down, and rested his head on his arm lazily. Orihime stood up.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. I am the Primera Espada. My aspect of death is Good Intentions." She finished and sat down swifly. Ichigo stood up.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am the Cero Espada. My aspect of death is Life." Ichigo sat down with his brothers Espada.

Aizen smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Man, I'm sorry about the wait you guys. I've just been having trouble in school. Three AP Classes, I must be crazy!**

**You guy's must be thinking: That lime wasn't sexy!! Well it really wasn't meant to be. I was trying to show the maturity between them now. I mean, do you guy's think the Canon Orihime would do something like that? Probably not. That was an important scene to show the maturity in the characters. It was also meant to establish the pairing, which is Ichi/Hime/Nel. I had to have Orihime accept Nel into the loop. By the way, special thanks to Bruuz for letting me use the Life aspect for Ichigo in my story. Seriously you guy's go read his story NOW!!!**

**Please Review. :)**

_**Adios**_


	6. Historia y Bounts

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the following. All I own is the computer I typed this on.

Evolution

Summary: What if things went a little differently when Ichigo's mom died? What if there were others who died that day, including Ichigo? Follow Ichigo and company through their evolutions from hollows to arrancar. Ichi/Ori/Nel.

"Hello"- Talking

'_Hello'_- Thinking/Thoughts

"**Hello"**- Yelling

Chapter 6:

Historia y Bounts

(History and Bounts)

Isshin Kurosaki didn't really know what to think of his life. Was he failure or a success? Of course, one had to analyze it from the very beginning.

He came from a noble family. Not too noble, at least, not like the Kuchiki's or Shihouin's, but a wealthy family, with a decent amount of influence. In fact, with some years, it may have become the Fifth Great House of Soul Society. But it wasn't meant to be. It was tradition within the Kurosaki Clan to become Shinigami, so the Clan was very small, due to premature deaths. Then it happened.

Isshin was the clan prodigy. He graduated Shinigami Acadamy after one year, with top marks. He mastered his Shikai in record time and, within a year of releasing it, was already working on Bankai. He had even been promised the Lieutenancy of Squad One, directly under General Yamamoto. He was handsome, and many Noble women were asking for a "Clan Merging", in other words, marriage. But all was not well. Isshin's first cousin, Okayaki Kurosaki, was full of nothing but murderous envy. That was all it was, envy. That is, until the Clan Council decided to name Isshin heir. Okayaki could not accept that his baby cousin would become the Head of the family. There were many attempts to overturn the Council's decision, but they remained adamant in their choice. In insane rage, Okayaki slaughtered the Kurosaki Clan. Young Isshin was shocked to find the remains of his small, but proud, Clan in a bloody mess. When confronted, Okayaki continued his assault on Isshin, intent on becoming the sole member, hence becoming sole owner of the Clan's status and assets. The battle was difficult, not because they were equal in strength, but because Isshin couldn't bring himself to kill the only family he had left. In the end, Okayaki made it clear that he would not stop until Isshin was dead, so, with a heavy heart, Isshin killed Okayaki. Isshin buried the entirety of his clan. A part of him could not hate Okayaki. Insane jealousy drove him to commit these sins. Such emotions can lead people to do unspeakable things. Isshin hated Okayaki's jealousy, not Okayaki himself.

After the clan genocide, Isshin sold everything. He kept several family Heirlooms, and historical documents of his clan, but the manor, the servants, he got rid of everything. The money he made, plus the money his family was worth, made Isshin Kurosaki one of the wealthiest men in Soul Society. But, he didn't want it. He opened an account in the Seireitei Bank, and deposited all of the money and assets in the bank. He closed off the world from himself, only opening up to a handful of people. One of whom being Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke was one of Isshin's closest friends. He usually hung out with him, Yoruichi, and Tessai. After a while, everyone pretty much forgot about the Kurosaki family, they weren't really discussed anymore. As a Noble family, they were forgotten.

That was his life. Lieutenant of Squad One. Hang out with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai. Sleep, then repeat. Then everything took a turn for the better. At least, it looked like it did. Yoruichi united the Special Forces Unit with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. She became Captain of Squad Two, and squad two was converted to the Assassination Squad. Tessai became the Captain of the Kido Corps with Hachigen Ushoda as his Lieutenant. Kisuke was put in charge of the Maggots Nest, then later promoted to Captain of the Twelfth Division. He later converted the Twelfth Division into the Department of Research and Development with Mayuri Kurotsuchi as his Co-founder and Second in command. Kisuke was a _true_ genius. Isshin was a Shinigami prodigy and was very intelligent, but Kisuke was a genius through and through. He was a Shinigami prodigy, an incredible tactician, and he was very good with his hands. He was always coming up with amazing theories and inventions to aid the Shinigami. There were few who could match his intellect, and even then he could still overpower them with his natural fighting talent.

One day, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads got wind of a series of strange deaths in Rukongai. Squad Nine was sent to Investigate. All hell broke loose. Four Captains, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otoribashi; and four lieutenants, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, were all attacked and subjected to a hollowfication experiment by Sousuke Aizen. Kisuke and Tessai were able to interfere before the Hollowfication process could be completed. Kisuke subjected the eight victims to a substance he came across while trying to strengthen the Shinigami's soul. This substance was called Hougyoku, or Distortion Orb. Kisuke theorized that if he exposed a soul that was rapidly decomposing into a hollow to a substance that shattered the barrier between hollow and shinigami, the soul would stabilize. His assumptions were correct. Though, before Kisuke could sneak the newborn Vizards out of Soul Society, Central Forty-Six was tipped off by Aizen that Kisuke was conducting forbidden hollowfication experiments. However, before Central Forty-Six could even decide a sentence, Isshin and Yoruichi incapacitated the guards and managed to retrieve all the Vizards. Isshin decided to stay behind so that he may keep an eye on Soul Society in case they decided to go after them. No one was any wiser.

Isshin was promoted to Captain of Squad Three. His Lieutenant was Gin Ichimaru. Isshin was very careful not to tip Gin off on the fact that he knew what Aizen was up to. Aizen was promoted to Captain of Squad Five, Kaname Tousen was promoted to Captain of Squad Nine, and Sajin Komamura was promoted to Captain of Squad Seven, Soi Fon took over for Yoruichi Shihouin as Captain of Squad Two, the Special Forces Unit, and finally Mayuri Kurotsuchi was named Captain of Squad Twelve and the President of the Department of Research and Development.

As promised, Isshin fed Kisuke information about Soul Society. He made sure to tip them off every time Soul Society was setting out a search party, until they finally gave up. Finally, Kisuke's group settled in a small city, Karakura Town.

Eighty years went by.

Isshin requested an extended overseeing mission over Karakura Town, Japan. Soul Society, remarkably, granted him his request. They gave him full authority over Karakura Town, and gave him one year as it's resident Shinigami. They had no idea he requested Karakura Town for the simple fact Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai were hanging around there.

In that year, Isshin made some friends. One being a, once thought to be extinct, Quincy. Their relationship started out very rocky, but, eventually, they became extremely close. They were best friends, Isshin was the only Shinigami Ryuuken could ever trust. Then there was _Her_. Isshin saved a girl from being devoured by a hollow, and she was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. She even had some power. Masaki's spiritual awareness was so great that, not only could she see and hear spiritual beings, she could fully _interact_ with them. Needless to say, it was love at first sight. They started spending a large amount of time together. They became so close, he told her everything about himself. He told her of his origins, about Soul Society, about Shinigami, about Hollows, everything, including his Clan. Masaki couldn't believe how horrible his life has been. He went from a wealthy, powerful man, and was reduced to empty, workaholic, husk. He still had money, and power, but people never understood that those things _don't_ bring happiness. This poor man was a prime example. She told him about herself as well. About how she was orphaned at a young age, about how she was taken in by her Aunt. She suffered a great loss, like Isshin, but she was taken care of by a loving family. So there was really no comparison.

There was only two months left in Isshin's mission. But he couldn't leave. For the first time in years, Isshin was truly happy. His best friends lived near, and the woman he loved was here, in the world of the living. He stayed. He had Kisuke build him a permanent Gigai. He specifically asked for it to seal his powers, and to make sure _none_ of his spiritual pressure was released. Eventually, Isshin bonded with the gigai, and, as promised, Soul Society could not locate him.

The years went by and Isshin, Ryuuken, and Masaki all attended Medical School, becoming Karakura's best Doctors. Finally Isshin and Masaki married and wasted no time starting a family. Ryuuken met a woman as well. They, too, had a child, within months of Isshin and Masaki's. However, Ryuuken's wife tragically passed away on the birthing bed. She suffered a Brain Aneurism, leaving Ryuuken to raise little Uryuu. Ryuuken became rather cold. Isshin didn't think he ever told Uryuu he loved him, not even once. His own son.

Things were pretty good though. Soul Society forgot about Isshin, opting to promote Gin Ichimaru to Captain of squad three. Isshin knew he would eventually have to face Soul Society. After all, one day, Masaki would die, and so would Isshin's gigai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was perfect. Isshin had a booming career, he had a beautiful and loving wife, an adorable little boy, and another child on the way! Well, actually two, but that was an amazing surprise. Three years after Ichigo was born, Masaki gave birth to Karin and Yuzu, two beautiful girls. They weren't identical twins, but fraternal. They were a real loving family.

Then it happened.

Six years after Karin and Yuzu were born, Ichigo and Masaki were killed. Masaki had gone to pick up Ichigo from his Karate training, when they didn't return Isshin became worried. He went to investigate, leaving his two six-year-old daughters with Kisuke. He found Masaki and Ichigo dead, along with a little girl. He was an ex-Shinigami Captain, he was used to death. When he saw their bodies he nearly lost it, but he could sense it. A hollow's spiritual energy lingered about, but that wasn't all. Along with the bitter scent of a veteran hollow, Isshin could also sense four new hollow signatures. He knew what happened almost instantly. Somehow, this girl got the attention of Ichigo and Masaki, then a hollow attacked them. He also guessed there was a plus with them. They were turned into hollows.

Isshin didn't know how to describe it, it felt like his very soul was slowly and painfully torn to shreds. They were dead to the world of the living, and even worse they were hollows! Being a hollow is an abominable fate, forever subjected to hunger and instinct. But he couldn't let himself break down, Ichigo and Masaki were gone, it was painful, but he still had two beautiful daughters. He had to stay strong, for them.

Isshin alerted the authorities to the bodies. The sight was gruesome and it shocked them to no end. The whole city was engulfed in fear of some sort of Jack the Ripper copycat. Isshin let them believe whatever they wanted. They'd probably lock him up in an asylum if he told them what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six years went by, and life was…comfortable. Isshin managed to bury his heartache with lots of jokes and idiosyncrasies. He resorted to acting a fool. Karin and Yuzu took a slightly darker turn. They became serious and calm, becoming tomboys. They both cut their hair short, and they joined the school's soccer team. They were the star players. Yuzu was more effeminate than Karin, for she took on cooking, cleaning, and sewing as other hobbies. They were growing into beautiful young women. Yuzu took more after her mother, with her brown hair and expressive eyes. Karin took on the more traditional looks of a Kurosaki woman. Karin had jet black hair, and her eyes were a bit narrower, more calculating, though still very enticing. They would both be much prettier if they smiled more often. Regardless, they were obviously going to have _lots_ of guys after them in a couple of years.

Alas, they weren't normal. Karin and Yuzu's sixth sense was very potent. They could see, hear, and interact with ghosts.

Then _she_ arrived. A Shinigami appeared. At the time, a hollow was attacking the Kurosaki Household/Clinic. Probably drawn by the family's immense spiritual pressure. For the second time in his life, Isshin felt totally and utterly useless, incapable of defending his family. When the hollow attacked the building, Karin and Yuzu were engaged in a conversation with the Shinigami known as Rukia Kuchiki. During the initial attack, Yuzu was injured and incapable of moving, so Karin attempted to protect the home, resulting in the Shinigami getting hurt as well. In an act of desperation, the Shinigami decided to transfer half of her powers into Karin. This decision would have drastic effects.

Twins were an anomaly, not in the world of the living, but for spiritual beings. When a child is conceived, there are two ways it gains a soul. One way is that, during intercourse, the spiritual energy of both parents fuses together, then bonds to the fertilized egg, resulting in the embryo having a soul. Another way is the flow of rebirth. When humans die, their souls go to Soul Society then when they die in soul society they are wiped clean. They have no memory of past lives, then they are reborn into the world of the living. After conception, a soul, fresh out of the cycle of rebirth, bonds to the child.

This is why twins are considered an anomaly. Two souls cannot bond to the same body, so both fraternal and identical twins, in essence, share a soul. Whether there is more than one egg at the time of fertilization, or if the egg divides, twins share a soul. This isn't permanent. At about age fifteen, the soul matures in the body, becoming unique in its own way, and the spiritual connection between the twins is broken. Resulting in both twins having their own soul.

Karin and Yuzu's soul hasn't severed the connection. When Rukia charged Karin with her power, the power was channeled into Yuzu as well, converting them both into Shinigami, and Rukia losing all of her power. When they transformed into Shinigami, their soul was forcibly matured, and their connection broken. Karin and Yuzu no longer shared a soul. They were completely separate individuals in body, mind, and soul.

Isshin watched, incapable of doing anything, as his daughters fought hollows alongside Rukia. He cursed himself for sealing his powers too thoroughly. But, after some time, the seal began to weaken. He could not escape his gigai, but he could feel his power returning. Having two massive spiritual pressures in the house weakened the seal on Isshin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, Soul Society reared its ugly head. Seems they had the compulsion to be the bad guys every once in a while. They sent the captain and lieutenant of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, respectively, to retrieve Rukia. Their mere presence created such a large influx of spiritual pressure that, even miles away, Isshin's seal shattered.

When he arrived at the scene, he was too late. Rukia was gone, his daughters had their Soul Chains and Soul Sleeps cut, stripping them of their Shinigami status. And Uryuu Ishida was severely wounded as well. Acting quickly, Isshin took them all to Urahara's Shop to be healed.

He had the most awkward conversation with them that day.

**XXFlashbackXX**

_After dressing his wounds, Uryuu went home, no doubt determined to train. Currently, Isshin was explaining everything to his daughters. He held nothing back. Even telling them the truth about their mother and brother, how they were hollows now._

"_So," Karin began. She seemed calm enough, but she had a tick on her eyebrow. "You knew the whole time __**AND YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU OLD GOAT!?**__" Ah. There was the Karin he knew._

"_How could you not tell us what we were, and what really happened to Ichigo and Kaa-Chan?" This time it was Yuzu who spoke up. She did not scream or get angry, she asked in an empty voice. Karin was staring at him intently. Isshin looked up, as though recalling something._

"_I wanted you to live as normal life as possible. There would be plenty of time for hunting hollows and gaining power in the afterlife, but right now your priorities are very human, or, at least, they used to be." He stated. He looked very serious all of a sudden. "Now that you all know everything, do you still want to save Rukia?"_

_The girls were taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, but nodded nonetheless._

"_Good. Come with me." He led them to the back of the shop, and down some stairs that seemed to lead towards the basement. When they reached the bottom, well, they were speechless. It was huge! It was like a mountainous landscape was under Karakura town!_

"_How the _fuck_ does the city not collapse on top of this?!" Exclaimed Karin. Due the nature of this new situation, Isshin decided to let the foul language go._

"_It's suspended by a large amount of spiritual energy." Isshin explained. He led the girls to Urahara. Of course he was as eccentric as usual, covering his face with that little white fan._

"_Welcome to my humble training grounds!" He exclaimed. He suddenly became serious, putting away his fan. "We will begin by activating your dormant Shinigami powers. The powers you two had before were merely borrowed from Rukia Kuchiki. In order for you two to truly become strong, we will need to activate your _**true**_ powers."_

_With that, they began._

**XXEnd FlashbackXX**

With that, they sent a small force into Soul Society to retrieve Rukia. It consisted of Yoruichi (whom was in her cat form), Karin, Yuzu, Yasutora Sado (otherwise known as Chad), and Uryuu Ishida. The mission was a success. I went without saying that Isshin was immensely proud of his daughters' strength. Even without utilizing Shikai, they both managed to stand their ground against Kenpachi Zaraki. Karin fought him first, then, after leaving to recuperate, Kenpachi confronted Yuzu. The fact that they were both able to hold their ground in Zanjutsu (Sword Play) against Kenpachi spoke volumes of their talent, especially if they only had their Shinigami powers for three months.

Kenpachi was widely feared, not only because of his wild enjoyment of battle, but also because of his talent. Kenpachi was the only captain who could not use bankai or even shikai. He was so powerful he could outright defeat some of the captains, whom _could_ use shikai and bankai. His freakish abilities did not end there. The strength of his spiritual power was so great it had to be sealed away. His seal took the form of an eyepatch. Not only was the majority of his power sealed, but he intentionally handicapped himself by completely obstructing the sight of his right eye. The frightening part of Kenpachi was that, even with seventy percent of his spiritual power sealed, it was still strong enough to bring even some captains to their knees.

His daughters were powerful, no doubt about that, which is why he decided to relocate the family to Soul Society. After they stopped the execution and Aizen betrayed Soul Society with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, Isshin and Kisuke got in contact with General Yamamoto. After explaining everything, about Aizen and the Vizard situation and the circumstances of their banishment, the General decided to allow Kisuke, Isshin, Tessai and Yoruichi back into Soul Society no questions asked, if, however, they fill in the empty spots in the captaincies. Tessai rejoined the Kido Corps, but as a member, not the captain.

Déjà Vu was the only feeling that described being back in Soul Society after so long. His daughters reactions were rather comical.

**XXFlashbackXX**

_It's been a week since the execution of Rukia Kuchiki was averted. It has been a week since Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen betrayed Soul Society and obtained the Hougyoku. Everyone was resting, healing their wounds. Isshin was confronting his daughters about their new life._

"_So, we're gonna be Soul Reapers full time now?" Asked Karin._

"_Is that really the best? I mean, we have friends and a life in Karakura Town." Yuzu added. Isshin could understand their apprehension. It wasn't easy to give up an entire life in favor of a more complex one, but Isshin knew it was for the best._

"_We have to. The three of us are Captain-Class shinigami. Our mere presence in Karakura town will attract large amounts of hollows. We can't put the citizens of the city in harm's way." He made a good point, much to the twin's dismay. "Besides, thanks to you girls, we'll be treated like royalty! Thanks to the two of you uncovering the conspiracy set up by Aizen, you've put the Kurosaki Clan back on top. We were rich before, but now we'll have tons of influence as the Fifth Noble House of Soul Society!" Isshin exclaimed. His ancestors would be proud of them. "Of course, this means you girls will have to take classes on etiquette and politics, and I'll have to teach you the history of our Clan."_

"_**WHAT!?"**__ Karin and Yuzu exclaimed simultaneously. The look on their faces was priceless._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_ One month after the aversion of Rukia's execution and Aizen's defection, General Yamamoto called a meeting of all the captains and the ryoka. They met in the grand hall of the first division. The current captains stood in their normal spots, leaving three vacant areas._

_ "Due to the declaration of war from former 5__th__ squad Captain Sousuke Aizen and his followers, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads have been severely weakened. However, we have three very powerful individuals who have come and reassume responsibility for these empty seats. Isshin of the Kurosaki Clan will be taking over Squad Three." Isshin, donned in a white haori with the Squad three insignia took his place between Soifon and Retsu Unohana. "Yoruichi of the Shihouin Clan will be taking over Squad Five." Yoruichi, in the haori of Squad five, took her place between Byakuya Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana. "And Kisuke Urahara will be taking over Squad Nine." Finally, Kisuke, wearing the Haori of Squad nine, took his place between Shunsui Kyoraku and Toushiro Hitsugaya. The Thirteen Quart Guard Squads were complete once again._

_ The General continued. "Also, these Ryoka who put their lives on the line to save a comrade, and stood up to the entirety of Soul Society will be made honorary shinigami, and will receive a full pardon." The majority of the room looked upon the ryoka with admiration. For a human and a quincy to take on an entire military force and come out alive, well, it's self-explanatory. Chad and Uryuu were given Soul Phones, that way they could stay in touch with Soul Society and report anything strange. No one noticed that before the left, Uryuu exchanged soul numbers with Nemu Kurotsuchi._

**XXEnd FlashbackXX**

After a while, things returned to a sense of normalcy. Isshin educated his daughters in etiquette proper of a noble. He taught them calligraphy, history, and politics. He even had some of the captains stop by to properly train them. Yoruichi became the head of the Shihouin Clan (for the second time), and was still resettling into a noble life. The Kurosaki Clan didn't have to do much to be recognized as a noble clan. The Shihouin and Shiba clans already supported them thanks to Karin and Yuzu. The Kyoraku Clan welcomed the new Clan with open arms. Even the Kuchiki Clan gave their blessing (though, Byakuya refused to associate himself with Karin or Yuzu until they completed their education, due to their "still unrefined behavior that is unbefitting of a noble.").

But, as quickly as the sense of normalcy arrived, it went. Not one month after everyone got settled, a new threat showed up. An ancient tribe known as the Bounts have returned for revenge. Karin and Yuzu were the first choice in sending as backup, due to their familiarity with the geography of Karakura town. But alas, the Bounts were smarter and more powerful than anticipated, leading to their successful invasion of Soul Society.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Captain of Squad Three, Isshin Kurosaki entered the grand hall of the Squad One barracks, taking his place between Soifon and Retsu Unohana. With everyone gathered, the General wasted no time in getting started.

"We are under attack. The Bounts have successfully infiltrated Soul Society and are somewhere in West Rukongai. We do not know their current abilities, and so we must prepare ourselves for any and every circumstance." General Yamamoto's voice was deep and clear, making it sound like an order than an update.

"This is what happens when you send a pair of amateurs on a high-class mission." Byakuya's voice rang out. Stiffening, Isshin wasted no time in responding.

"Are you suggesting that it is my daughter's faults that the Bounts succeeded in invading Soul Society?"

"I am merely stating that a more experienced officer could have handled the situation better." Byakuya said.

"Whoa, whoa, it just got several degrees colder in here." Kisuke's voice rang out. He was pretending to shiver, obviously playing everyone. "I mean, any colder and---" He was suddenly interrupted by Yoruichi.

"**SHUT UP!** We are Captains, there is no reason for you three to be squabbling and acting like children. I believe General Yamamoto was in the middle of briefing us." The effect was immediate. Isshin and Byakuya stepped back into place and Kisuke merely bowed his head in submission, readjusting his green-and-white striped bucket hat **(A/N: Kisuke's bucket hat kicks ass!)**. Nodding in thanks to the 5th Squad Captain, General Yamamoto continued.

"We received word that the Bounts are gathering minutemen from Rukongai to force their way into the Seireitei. We must prepare for---" The doors to the hall were thrust open. A young woman who was most likely, at least according to the white vest she wore, a part of Squad One, ran into the center of the hall, fell to her knees in a bow and addressed the General.

"My deepest apologies for disturbing this Captain's Meeting General, but I bring urgent news! The Bounts have forced their way into Seireitei through the West Gate!" Her words came as a shock to everyone. They had infiltrated this early on!?

"All captains mobilize your squads. If you, or your subordinates, encounter a Bount you must terminate it!" Everyone nodded in understanding. Quickly, everyone rushed back to their squad barracks to organize their men.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hooray! I finally updated!**

**Ha! None of you saw that coming, didja!? Isshin is now a captain, along with Yoruichi, Kisuke. They are all 100 percent shinigami, no human life whatsoever. I hope you all liked Isshin's backstory.**

**This chapter is actually incomplete. I was going to add more, even a lemon. However, due to the fact that people wanted yuri (The poll was **_**very**_** one-sided), I had to stop and think. Sex isn't foreign to me, but I have to figure out how I want to set up Nel and Orihime's relationship. Are they Bi, or are they simply doing it to please Ichigo? In the words of a fan, "****Without yuri, it's like normal sex with a voyeur that the girl you're doing it with tag-team with." So true.**

**If anyone can guess what Okayaki translates to will receive a virtual Cookie (Chocolate chip, YUM!):D**

**Happy New Year's!**

_**ADIOS**_


	7. Notice

Sup People.

A lot of you guys have been pestering me, and sending me hurtful PM's YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Anyway, here's the situation: I have not abandoned any of my stories! (especially Los Murcielagos) BUT! We do have a problem. I swore to you guys that I wouldn't abandon any of my stories, but, I also didn't think things through when I started my stories. You see, I never actually thought any of my stories through, as in I don't know what to do with them. For example, Los Murcielagos, I believe, is my most unique story. But, I don't know what to do with it. I don't want to follow the manga because as entertaining as it is, it isn't right for my story. The same goes for my story Evolution. I feel as though I'm failing these stories as well as you guys, my readers, if I just wrap up the stories with a cheap, short plot line. But, the way things are going, I'm probably going to have to.

This note is serving as a notice, basically, when I do start posting up chapters chances are neither story is going to reach past 10 chapters. This of course, isn't set in stone. If I can come up with good plots and story lines, etc. then I'll run with it. So wish me luck!

the0espada


End file.
